Die Ewigkeit holt jeden
by jdsmile
Summary: „Halts maul!“ schrie Harry dazwischen. Wütend, sauer, rasend, vor Hass der Wahrheit gegenüber, der er sich hier stellen musste. DMHP slash; Vampire; please review
1. Beginn eines Teufelskreis

**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir außer der Unfug den ich in die Genialen Werke .JK.Rowlings mit untermische.

Viel Spaß bei meiner ersten FF ich glaub sie ist nicht so gut, kann aber noch werden, hab viele Ideen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das Schloss lag in tiefer Stille. Zerbrechlich und schummrig spiegelte es sich in dem am Fuße des Gemäuers liegenden See. Schaute man hinauf spiegelte es das Gegenteil in den Augen des Betrachters. Pompös, Gewaltig und Mächtig. Kein Licht war zu sehen. Kein Geräusch drang durch die Mauern. So wie es sein sollte war es auch diesen Abend wieder.

Zufrieden deckte Albus Dumledore einen Spiegel von etwa zweieinhalb Meter hoher Größe mit einem samtenen schwarzen Tuch zu. Kaum war alles verdeckt war der Spiegel verschwunden. Nichts war zu sehen, nichts um Hogwarts und vor allem nichts in Hogwarts …

„Harry, steh endlich auf. Du kannst nicht den ganzen Tag schlafen.", meckerte eine Frauenstimme an diesem Mittag nun schon zum vierten Mal. Harry war das ziemlich egal, er versuchte zum vierten Mal sie zu überhören und zog das Kissen, welches er schon wieder auf die Seite gelegt hatte, weil er dachte es Herrsche endlich Ruhe, wieder über seinen Kopf.

„Warum bist du Samstags und Sonntags nur immer so ein Langschläfer?", diesmal gab die Frauenstimme echt keine Ruhe. „Hermine, so langsam müsstest du dich daran gewöhnt haben, das ich das Wochenende zum Ausschlafen nutze. Unter der Woche geht es ja nicht."

„Aber Harry", Hermine wollte ihn wohl wirklich aus dem Bett treiben „es ist doch schon nach zwei Uhr Mittags, und wenn du schon wach bist dann kannst du ja auch aufstehen und lernen, anstatt Faul im Bett rum zu liegen." „Hermine! Ich bin müde. Lernen kann ich heute Abend noch." „Harry, nein. Es ist nicht gut abends zu lernen."

Diese Frau konnte nerven. „Hermine, ich lerne wann ich will, und es ist auch nicht gut zu lernen wenn man nicht ausgeschlafen ist.", gab eine dumpfe und nun sichtlich sehr genervte Stimme trotzig zurück. „Und es ist nicht gut für dich noch länger hier zu bleiben.", fügte dieselbe mit einem leichten drohen hinzu.

„Gut Harry, aber glaub bloß nicht das ich heute Abend mit dir rede, wenn du es bis dahin geschafft hast aufzustehen." Harry hörte die lauten Schritte die nun geräuschvoll aus dem Zimmer stapften und zog das Kissen von seinem Kopf wieder weg.

Endlich Ruhe! Aber sauer musste er sich eingestehen, dass seine beste Freundin erreicht hatte was sie wollte. Miesepetrig stieg er aus seinem Bett und zog seine Brille auf. Na toll, dachte er sich mit einem Blick auf den Spiegel. Verschlafene Augen bis zum geht nicht mehr und seine Haare standen ab wie die Stachel eines Igels der gerade zur Welt gekommen war. Zu mindest stellte er sich vor das ein Igel dann so aussah. Langsam schlurfte er ins Bad um sich, wie jeden Morgen, duschen zu gehen. An die extravagante Einrichtung des Vertrauensschülerbads hatte Harry sich schnell gewöhnt.

Es brachte viele Vorteile mit sich, Vertrauensschüler zu sein. Man konnte sich selbst für ein nicht erscheinen im Unterricht entschuldigen, zumindest bis zu 6 Mal in jedem Fach. Man durfte bis zu 20 Punkte auf einmal von einem Haus abziehen. Man durfte bis um Mitternacht auf den Gängen Patrouille gehen. Man bekam sein Frühstück, wenn man wollte aufs Zimmer und noch einiges mehr, was er gar nicht erst alles aufzählen wollte, er hatte es in letztere Zeit schon zu oft getan, so das es in schon wieder anödete. Das war man gar nicht von ihm gewohnt. Es war ja nicht so das Harry jemals verwöhnt geworden wurde, aber mit der Zeit, und hier dauerte es gerade mal drei Wochen, wurde er doch recht schnell selbststolz und eingebildet.

Es zog aber auch Nachteile mit sich, das Leben als Vertrauensschüler. Man hatte natürlich übliche Pflichten, wie in den Pausen darauf zu achten, dass sich Schüler nicht Mutwillig etwas taten. Aber am schlimmsten war es gewesen und ist es noch immer, und daran wird er sich nie gewöhnen können, da war sich Harry sicher, zu erfahren, dass alle Vertrauensschüler sich einen Turm teilten. Das war das größte Unglück das ihm je widerfahren konnte. Mit zwei Slytherins sich dieselben Räume teilen. Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff waren ja nicht so schlimm, aber Slytherin! Und ausgerechnet noch den Erzfeind seit der ersten Klasse musste ja Vertrauensschüler werden.

Nun hatte Harry also das Pech, wollte er nicht jeden Abend alleine in seinem Zimmer rumhocken, mit Draco Malfoy in einem Gemeinschaftsraum zu sitzen. Der zweite Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin war Pansy Parkinson. Von Ravenclaw waren es Terry Boot und Lisa Turpin und aus Hufflepuff waren es Hannah Abbott und zu aller erstaunen als zweiter Vertrauensschüler kein Junge, wie es immer üblich war von jeden Geschlecht eins, sondern ein zweites Mädchen, nämlich Susan Bones. So schlimm viel es für Harry ja gar nicht aus, er hatte ja noch Hermine und verstand sich mit den anderen, dank der DA, recht gut. Aber trotz allem war es sehr nervend, sich nun noch öfters die Sticheleien von Malfoy anhören zulassen. Auch alle anderen traf es hart. Keiner Verstand sich wirklich gut mit den Slytherins und Hermine und Lisa hatten noch das Pech Muggelgeborene zu sein. So durften sie sich noch zusätzliche Beleidigungen ohne ende anhören.

Harry hatte fertig geduscht und trocknete sich mit einem kleinen Stupser seines Zauberstabs. Wieder in seinem Zimmer angelangt zog er sich an und marschierte trotzig und schlecht gelaunt runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, der zu seinem erstaunen Leer war.

Er hatte wenigstens eine Hermine erwartet, die in einem Sessel gekuschelt ein Buch las, oder einen anderen Vertrauensschüler, der gerade Hausaufgaben machte, aber nichts. Na toll. Wo waren alle bloß hin?

Noch immer Müde schaute er auf seine Uhr. Um die Uhrzeit war eigentlich nie etwas Besonderes los. So beschloss Harry sich auf die Suche nach Hermine oder Ron zu machen, die wahrscheinlich eh zusammen steckten.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors waren sie nicht, aber die Leute, die er dort nach Ron fragte konnten ihm immerhin sagen, dass er vor kurzem von Hermine abgeholt worden war und sie gemeinsam Richtung Bibliothek geschlendert waren. Also machte sich Harry auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. Dort sollte er allerdings nicht so ohne weiteres ankommen.

Auf halbem Wege traf er auf die Person die er immer zu umgehen versuchte. Draco Malfoy kam ihm mit feixenden Gesicht entgegen.

„Na Potter? Hast du endlich ausgeschlafen. Hat dich das Schlammblut doch noch aus deinen Träumen gerissen?", hämisch und herausfordernd blickte er auf den Goldjungen.

„Halt den Rand Malfoy", gab Harry bissig zurück.

„Ohhh, der ach so große Potter hat mal wieder schlechte Laune", Malfoy schaute ihn herablassend und eiskalt an. „Hättest du lieber noch deiner Schlammblut Mutter nachgeheult?"

„Malfoy, dir fällt auch nichts mehr neues ein", gab Harry nun gelangweilt zurück. Malfoy probierte es jetzt schon seit über 5 Jahren mit derselben Masche. „Und jetzt lass mich durch."

Zu Harrys erstaunen ließ Malfoy in passieren ohne noch etwas weiteres zu sagen. Ihm viel anscheinend wirklich nichts mehr zu sagen ein. Sollte Harry nur recht sein.

Ohne sich noch weiter Gedanken über dieses doch recht merkwürdige Verhalten Dracos zu machen ging er geradewegs zur Bibliothek. Er schaute die Regalreihen entlang als er auch schon die Stimme von Hermine erkannte.

Leicht hysterisch ließ sie sich bei Ron über Harry aus. Harry hielt sich verdeckt und lauschte…

„Ich glaub es nicht! Er ist so langweilig geworden. Schläft jedes Wochenende bis Nachmittags um vier und redet mit keinem. Es ist echt nervend. Da würde ich viel lieber mit dir das Vertrauensschülerteam von Gryffindor bilden als mit so einer miesepetrigen, nichts lernenden, Langschlafenden, …"

„…und nun endlich wachen und belauschenden…" unterbrach sie Harry.

„…Person Namens…" Hermine drehte sich um. „Harry! Seit wann stehst du da?"

Als Harry grinste ließ Hermine beruhigt die schuldbewusste Miene fallen. „Harry, bist du wieder unter den Wachen?"

„Haha, ich kann ja wieder gehen, du willst ja eh lieber mit Ron ein „Team" bilden." trotzte Harry und machte sich auf um irgendeiner Beschäftigung nachzugehen die man alleine tätigen konnte.

„Harry sein nicht kindisch" rief Hermine ihm nach, aber Harry hatte auf einmal keine Lust mehr mit diesen Überirdisch gutgelaunten Leuten rumzuhängen, obwohl er sie gerade noch gesucht hatte.

Als er die Bibliothek verließ fing er einen empörten Blick von Madam Pince, machte sich aber ohne Umschweife auf den Weg in sein Zimmer.

Ihm war eingefallen was er machen konnte, wenn er schon freie Zeit ohne Ende hatte. Fliegen! Das ging alleine und nebenbei trainierte er seinen Körper.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war noch immer leer.

In seinem Zimmer zog er sich noch einen Wärmeren Pullover über, der spät Herbst war nicht zu unterschätzen und schulterte seinen Besen.

Als er wieder aus seinem Zimmer trat begegnete er Malfoy der ebenfalls einen Besen auf seine Schulter trug und seinen weiten Pullover zurechtrückte. Harry musste grinsen.

Draco schaute auf „was grinst du so blöd, Potter" schnarrte er.

„Nichts" sagte Harry, „Malfoy" fügte er hinzu. In letzter Zeit vergaß er immer wieder den Namen seines Rivalen zu nennen. Sie sahen sich mittlerweile so oft, dass es schon anstrengend war, bei den vielen, wenn auch nicht zivilisierten Gesprächen, immer noch den Namen hinzuzufügen. Immerhin kannten sie sich zu genüge und es erschien ihm eher so, dass sie durch die abfällig Betonung, die sie den Namen mitgaben, ihre Abstoßung gegenüber dem anderen nur noch mehr Ausdruck verleihen wollten.

„Was machst du?" ergreifte Malfoy das Wort, da der Gryffindor anscheinend zu beschäftigt mir seinen Gedanke war.

„Sieht man das nicht?" fragte Harry so, als ob Malfoy etwas Begriffsstutzig wäre. „Ich gehen Fliegen", fügte Harry für alle Fälle hinzu.

„Tja, dein Pech zeitgleich mit mir aufs Feld zu gehen." waren die einzigen Worte Dracos dazu. Mit einem königlichen Grinsen im Gesicht schritt er von dannen.

Auf dem Spielfeld trafen sie wieder aufeinander. Harry hatte länger gebraucht, weil er es nicht so recht auf Anhieb geschafft hatte den Golfball in ein Schnatz Imitat zu verwandeln.

Er schaute nach oben wo der Slytherin seine Runden flog. Er bewegte sich gut, aber nicht so gut wie Harry. Harry war der Menschliche König der Lüfte.

Anmutig stieg er auf seinen Feuerblitz und ließ den Golfball los. Dieser sirrte einmal um seinen Kopf und verschwand mit einem starken Luftzug Richtung Torringe.

Draco hatte bereits bemerkt das der Held der Zaubererwelt es geschafft hatte das Spielfeld zu betreten.

Weiter drehte er seine Runden während er aus den Augenwinkeln den Gryffindor, der sich in die Lüfte erhoben hatte, beobachtete und bestaunte wie gut er doch flog.

Langsam drehte er bei um mit dem Gryffindor auf einer Ebene zu fliegen. Der Gryffindor bemerkte dies nicht und flog still schweigend seine Runden. Draco hatte gefallen daran gefunden diesen Potter zu beobachten. Er sah gut aus und erwies sich auf dem Besen als sehr sportlich.

Harry merkte nach einiger Zeit das Draco nicht mehr zu sehen war. Scharf dreht er um stehen zu bleiben und ausschau nach dem Schnatz und seinem Rivalen zu suchen.

Zu spät merkte Draco das Harry anhielt. Mit einem rasenden Tempo, wobei sein Nimbus 2001 langsamer war als der Feuerblitz des Schwarzhaarigen, flog er gegen den Jungen und es gab ein lautes Knacken.

"Draco du Idiot", ächzte Harry, der nun mit einer Hand an seinem Besen baumelte. "Was sollte das? Warum hast du mich verfolgt?"

"Ich hab dich gar nicht verfolgt", keuchte nun auch Draco, der sich mit seinem eigenen Besen die Nase blutig geschlagen hatte. "Warum hälst du einfach an? Und wer hat dir erlaubt meinen Vornamen zu nennen, Potter."

"Erstens, ich halte an wann ich will, und ich habe nur nach dem Schnatz ausschau gehalten. Und zweitens bin ich nicht scharf drauf dich beim Vornamen zu nennen, das ist mir bei der Wut nur rausgerutscht." sagte nun ein schon eher genervter Harry.

"Ach und drittens. Könntest du mir bitte wieder hochhelfen?"

"Ich werde dir zwar hochhelfen, aber erlaubt habe ich dir nicht mich zu dutzen, Potter".

"Ist okay Malfoy. Du musst dieses "Potter" nicht immer dran hängen. Hilf mir jetzt bitte hoch."

Bleiche und zarte Hände trafen auf robuste Arbeiterhände. Die beiden Jungen durchzuckte es bei der ersten mutwilligen Berührung. Die so zerbrechlichen aussehendenHände des blonden zogen mit sicherer Kraft, die nicht zu erwarten wäre, den am Besen hängenden wieder hoch.

Erleichtert, wieder auf einem Besen zu sitzen, satt an ihm zu hängen schaute Harry dankend auf.

Stille umgab die beiden Jungs. Niemand sagte etwasm jeder hatte seine eigenen Gedanke zu verarbeiten.

Harry faste sich als erster wieder.

"Danke Drac... Malfoy."

"Kein Problem, Potter" gab Draco ziemlich Selbstsicher zurück.

"Malfoy?", fragte Harry schnell.

"Was denn noch?", fragte der angesprochene genervt zurück.

"Wollen wir nicht diese blöden Beleidigungen und Nachnamen anspielungen weglassen?" Deutliche unsichrheit war aus der Frag zu hören. "Ich meine, das geht jetzt schon 5 Jahre so, und gebracht hat es uns nicht wirklich etwas, oder?"

"Das, ..." doch weiter kam Draco nicht, denn ein nicht Menschlicher Schrei unterbrach die Ruhe die hier auf dem Quidditchfeld herrschte.

Erschrocken drehten sich beid um. Der Schrei kam von Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes. Harry ahnte das es einer der Wutausbrüche von Grawp sein könnte, dochbei Malfoy schien Neugier geweckt worden zu sein und er flog in Richtung des Waldes. Harry schrie ihm noch nach, was er denn vorhätte, doch Draco war das egal, dennnun gab es einen zweiten Schrei zu hören und jetzt war sich nicht mal Harry mehr sicher, von was für einem Wesen dieser stammte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sodele, das war mal der Anfang von ner Story wo ich selbst noch nicht so genau weiß wie sie weiter verlaufen soll. Ihr könnt mir ja Reviews schreiben und Vorschläge machen. Für Kritik bin ich offen und bitte verzeiht Rechtschreibfehler '

Bis demnächst alle die des gelesen haben fest drück


	2. Umzugspläne und andere Minimierungen

Hallo ihr Lieben! Hier ist das zweite chap, ich finds besser wies erste, ist auch nen paar Wörter länger, aber ihr könnt euch schon aufs dritte freuen, denn des wird meiner Meinung nach voll der Hammer.

_Ich bin total Happy übre die Reviews die ich bekommen hab, war voll aufgeregt, und ich glaub ohne sie wär ich voll verzweifelt. Heir ein großes Dankeschön an: **Babsel, tini-chan, Gugi28, lisa-madeleine und JosephineDracul**._

_Ihr habt mir echt geholfen, aber jetzt will ich nicht so viel labern, lest einfach und reviewt wenns euch gefallen hat, und wenns euch nicht gefallen hat dann reviewt trotzdem._

_Bis demnächst! Eure jdsmile _

**Disclaimer: Nix ist meins, alles ist Rowlings, bis auf den Unfug den ich mit reinmisch**

**_Und jetzt noch was gaaaanz besonderes:_**

**_Dieses chap widme ich meiner aller besten Freundin Tina/Tam/Dan, wie auch immer, aber jetzt gehts los!_**

-

**Umzugspläne und andere Minimierungen **

Harry wusste nicht so recht was er machen sollte. Sollte er Draco hinterher fliegen?

Nein, er war noch immer sein Feind und Draco würde ja auch wohl selbst, mit dem was auch immer da lauerte, fertig werden.

Was war eigentlich in Harry gefahren das er so „normal" mit Draco versucht hatte zu reden?

Der Slytherin war heute einfach nicht so giftig gewesen, beschloss sich Harry als Grund für sein genauso komisches verhalten.

Warum hatte Harry das gerade alles so mitgenommen?

Harry erinnerte sich an die Berührung der Hände als Malfoy ihn hochgezogen hatte.

Hatte Malfoy dasselbe gespürt?

Ging es ihm gerade so wie Harry?

War auch er verwirrt und deshalb so scharf drauf gewesen dem Schrei Nachzufliegen um einfach von der Bildfläche zu verschwinden?

Draco war nun mittlerweile verschwunden und so konnte es Harry doch ziemlich egal sein was da draußen war und wie es Malfoy ging.

Langsam flog er etwas tiefer, der Golfball war nirgends zu sehen und alleine hatte Harry auch keine Lust Rumzufliegen.

Erst wollte er alleine sein, dann wieder nicht.

Er kam sich vor als ob er sich zu einem Quälgeist entwickeln würde.

Besonderst seiner selbst. Er war viel zu oft unzufrieden.

Er beschloss wieder rein zu gehen. Es war ziemlich frisch und wurde auch schon dunkel und er wollte nicht von irgendwem, so unnütz in der Luft fliegend, gesehen werden.

Als er den Turm der Vertrauensschüler erreicht hatte und einer leeren Wand das Passwort nannte hörte er schon, beim öffnen der eben erschienen Tür, das er diesmal nicht alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum sein würde.

Hermine und Ron unterhielten sich vor dem Kamin.

In einer anderen Ecke, am Fenster, das die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages durchstrahlte, saßen Lisa, Susan und Hannah und machten Hausaufgaben.

Harry wurde schnell bemerkt und Hermine winkte ihn zu sich.

Harry hatte eigentlich keine Lust auf dieses Grüppchen, aber er wollte auch nicht die Zeit mit nachdenken in seinem Zimmer totschlagen.

Als er herüberkam und sich setzte schauten ihn Ron und Hermine ernst an.

„Harry, ich hab eine Nachricht für dich, es wird dir nicht gefallen, aber…" Hermine schien unsicher, wie würde Harry reagieren?

„…na ja. Ich habe mit Dumbledore gesprochen und werde wieder nach Gryffindor ziehen."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause um Harrys Reaktion abzuwarten. Als diese noch nicht wirklich begreifen konnte sprach sie weiter:

„Ich wollte ja dass du mitkommst, aber er meinte mindesten ein Vertrauensschüler müsste von jedem Haus hier im Turm sein. Ich hoffe du…" doch sie brach ab.

Harry schaute sie entgeistert an. Wie konnte sie das nur tun? Ihn hier einfach alleine lassen.

Nur weil er am Wochenende ausschläft und zurzeit etwas schlecht drauf ist braucht sie doch nicht gleich Hals über Kopf umziehen.

„Harry, das hat absolut nichts mit dir zu tun, glaub mir."

Hermine versuchte anscheinend zu retten was nicht mehr zu retten war.

„Aber ich komm mir hier so alleine vor. Keiner versteht wirklich das ich immer so viel lerne und so."

Hermine schien tatsächlich etwas verzweifelt.

„Malfoy und Parkinson machen mir zu schaffen. Ich halte das einfach nicht aus."

„Wieso? Malfoy geht doch." Harry schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Wie kam er dazu so etwas zu sagen?

Er hatte gar nicht nachgedacht. Er fand es nur unfair Malfoy einfach so hinzustellen.

Ron und Hermine sahen in ungläubig an.

„Ich meine, er geht doch, weil er ja eh nie da ist." sprudelte Harry gleich nach.

Seine Freunde ließen sich damit beruhigen.

Es stimmte ja das entweder Harry oder Draco anwesend war. So viel Zeit mussten die zwei gar nicht miteinander verbringen.

„Aber wenn er da ist weißt du ja was hier los ist." setzte Hermine bedrückt nach.

„Und du willst mich jetzt ihm auch noch alleine Aussetzten?" Harry konnte das nicht glauben.

„Harry, wir sehen uns ja auch so noch, ich bin ja nicht verschwunden." Hermines Stimme nahm mittlerweile einen flehenden Ton an.

„Schon okay", gab Harry leise zu verstehen, er war wie unter Schock.

Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen wie es wäre wenn er der einstigste Gryffindor hier im Turm wäre.

„Ist es…" ihm fehlten die Worte. „gehst du wegen Ron?"

Seine beiden Freunde die einfach zuließen dass er alleine gelassen wurde, die eigentlich dafür verantwortlich für diese Situation waren starrten ihn entsetzt an.

„Harry wo denkst du hin?" Hermine hatte sich als erste wieder.

„Ehrlich man", Ron sagte an diesem Abend zum ersten Mal was.

„Wir sind nicht, ich meine, Hermine sag ihm das wir nicht…", wie üblich konnte sich Ron wenn es um so etwas ging nicht ausdrücken.

„Harry", sagte Hermine jetzt schon sehr ernst.

„Wir wollen nichts von einander und sind nicht zusammen.", sie blickte Ron von der Seite an.

„Ich gehe wirklich aus den Gründen die ich dir genannt habe." Ron nickte geistesabwesend zustimmend den Kopf.

„Bis auf das Ron es versteht mich zu unterhalten und glücklich zu machen stehen wir uns in keinster Weiße nah."

Das war deutlich. Ron hatte noch immer rote Ohren und Harry war sich nicht sicher was er glauben sollte.

„Aber ich dachte, du hast doch damals gesagt das…" Harry wollte nichts Falsches sagen.

„Harry das war damals. Glaub mir, es ist nicht so wie du denkst."

Ron starrte nun abwechselnd von Hermine zu Harry.

„Damals?" fragte er zögerlich. „Hermine? Du wolltest mal was von mir? Warum habe ich das nicht gemerkt?"

„Ron, warum gestehst du dir nicht endlich ein das du nie merkst wenn ein Mädchen was von dir will. Wir wissen doch alle das du…" doch weiter kam Hermine nicht.

Ron lief nun nicht mehr nur an seinen Ohren rot an. Es schien so als wäre sein ganzer Kopf in ein Farbbecken getaucht worden.

„Hermine!" keuchte er entsetzt. „Ich bin doch nicht schwul, ich…", Ron senkte den Kopf. Er sah aus wie ein kleines Kind das beim naschen vor dem Mittagessen ertappt worden war.

Hermine und Harry, der alles interessiert mit angehört hatte, schauten sich siegessicher an.

Doch dann wurde ihnen Bewusst wie sie eigentlich auf das Thema gekommen waren und Harry legte wieder eine finstere Miene auf.

Als Harry sie fragte wann sie denn vor hätte umzuziehen bis sie sich schuldbewusst auf die Lippen.

„Die Hauselfen haben schon alles rüber getragen." sagte sie leise. „Ich wusste ja nicht das Dumbledore es schon für heute geplant hatte."

Harry blieb nun wirklich die Spucke weg.

„Heute?" fing er unwillkürlich an zu schreien.

Lisa, Susan und Hannah zuckten zusammen.

Hannah hatte vor schreck ihre Feder, die sie gerade in ihr Tintenfass getaucht hatte, ruckartig raus gezogen.

Tinte spritze dabei mir raus und traf Lisa, Susan und sie selbst mitten ins Gesicht.

Warum sie jedoch deswegen so aufschrieen verstand erstmal keiner.

Bis sich herausstellte das Hannah ihre Tinte verzaubert hatte, so das sie nicht mehr löslich war, sondern sich wie Stein auf dem Pergament einmeißelte.

Langsam sah man wie sich blaue Steinartige Streifen und Spritzer auf der Haut der dreien festsetzten und ausbreiteten.

Ron und Harry waren sofort aufgesprungen. Schnell liefen sie zu den dreien die schützend ihre Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen hatten.

Keiner war im Stande etwas zu sagen.

Mittlerweile war Hermine auch hinzugeeilt.

„Wir müssen sie zu Madam Pomfrey bringen", stellte sie mit zitternder Stimme fest.

Und so machten sich die drei Freunde an die schwere Arbeit drei gleich große, schreiende und sich vor schmerz und entsetzten windende Menschen in den Krankenflügel zu schaffen.

Madame Pomfrey war, aufgeschreckt von den schreien, ihnen schon auf halben Wege entgegengeeilt und nahm ihnen die größte Last ab.

Gemeinsam schafften sie es die drei in weiß bezogene Betten zu schaffen und einen _Silencio_ Zauber über sie zu legen.

Hermine erzählt nach einer Aufforderung der Heilerin was geschehen war.

Sie erzählt von der Tinte und was Terry über sie gesagt hatte als er sie kreiert hatte.

Bei der Erzählung wie es letztendlich zu dem Unfall kam ließ sie jedoch aus, wer für den Schreck, den die drei bekommen hatten, verantwortlich war.

Madame Pomfrey bis die Zähne zusammen und schien stark nachzudenken.

„Das wird eine schwere Zeit für die drei.", sagte sie letztendlich durch ihre geschlossenen Zähne hindurch.

„Wir werden die Haut regelmäßig aufweichen müssen und abwarten bis sich die Haut von alleine schält."

Die drei Freunde sahen sich erschrocken an.

„Das ist nicht alles. Es wird sehr schwer sein die Haut so aufzuweichen das sie nicht komplett zerstört wird.", fügte sie noch hinzu.

Harry musste schlucken. Das alles wegen ihm? Nur weil er kurz mal aufgeschrieen hatte?

„Was wir machen können ist am besten gleich anzufangen. Ich weiß nicht wie lange es braucht Stein aufzuweichen."

Ein kleiner sarkastischer Unterton war aus der Stimme der Heilerin heraus zu hören.

Sie drehte sich um und lief in ihr Zimmer. Wenige Minuten später kam sie mit zwei Tränken zurück.

„Wärt ihr so nett Professor Snape und Professor Dumbledore zu benachrichtigen?", fragte Madam Pomfrey, während sie von der grünen Flüssigkeit etwas auf die nun komplett versteinerten Gesichter ihrer Patienten tröpfelte.

Die Flüssigkeit fing an zu zischen und auf dem Stein zu blubbern als ob er ganz heiß wäre und die Flüssigkeit zum kochen bringen würde.

Die drei nickten geistesabwesend und starrten auf das Schauspiel das sich ihnen bot.

Es sah so aus als versuchte die grüne Flüssigkeit einen Ritzen, irgendeinen Durchgang durch das bläuliche Gestein zu finden, um es dann von innen heraus zu verätzten.

Also Madame Pomfrey zu ihnen aufsah kamen sie wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück und liefen sogleich los.

Als Harry wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum der Vertrauensschüler saß und war nichts los. Er hatte sich ein Buch geschnappt, doch der Inhalt wollte ihm nicht so recht begreiflich werden.

Auf Hausaufgaben hatte er keine Lust und ihn beschäftigten die frischesten Ereignisse eh noch immer viel zu sehr.

Snape war übelgelaunt aus seinem dunklen Verließ gekommen. Er sah sehr blass aus, hörte aber ruhig zu und lief sogleich hoch in den Krankenflügel.

Harry musste schmunzeln. Snape war schon komisch. Versteckte sich immer im dunklen, als ob er das Licht meiden wolle…

Was Harry jedoch am meisten beschäftigte war, das es jetzt nur noch einen Ravenclaw, zwei Slytherins und er, ein Gryffindor hier im Turm gab.

Hermine war längst verschwunden, Terry war schlafen gegangen und Draco war noch immer nicht zurück.

Wenn das so weiter ging war er bald ganz alleine.

Über Pansy machte er sich keine Gedanke, aber Draco? Hätte er doch mitgehen sollen? Was waren das für Schreie gewesen?

Harry beschloss Hagrid zu besuchen. Er musste die Schreie genauso gehört haben und konnte ihm sicher sagen von was für einem Wesen diese stammten.

Den Tarnumhang musste er nicht benutzen, als Vertrauensschüler durfte er bis Mitternacht auf den Gängen Rumschleichen, warum nicht auch draußen.

Und sie konnten ihm das Amt seinetwegen ja auch abnehmen, dann dürfte er zurück in den Gryffindor Turm und wäre nicht mehr so alleine.

Aber das würden sie bestimmt nie machen. So wie er die Lage einschätze hatte die Lehrer ein echtes Problem mit den Vertrauensschülern.

Vertrauensschüler wurden immer in den Ferien von dem sprechenden Hut bestimmt. Dieses Ergebnis war ein Jahr lang unwiderruflich und neue konnten wegen diesen bestimmten Regeln auch nicht gewählt werden.

Vielleicht musste Hermine jetzt doch wieder zurück? Weil nur noch so wenig Vertrauensschüler im Turm übrig waren. Aber da machte er sich wenig Hoffnung.

Ein weiterer Gryffindor im Turm würde das fehlen anderer Häuser auch nicht ausgleichen.

Mittlerweile war er durch das große Tor das die Eingangshalle und den ersten Hof auf derselben Ebene trennte hindurch.

Der weitläufige Weg und die Wiesen drum herum waren Mondbeschienen und der See lag in völliger Stille und Ausgelassenheit ruhig da.

Kein Luftzug war zu spüren, nur der Umhang Harrys wirbelte das Gras und die abgefallenen Blätter der Bäume geräuschlos auf.

Schon von ferne sah Harry aus dem Schornstein von Hagrids Hütte rauch aufsteigen und je näher er kam desto deutlicher wurden auch die kleinen Punkte die letztendlich Hagrids Lichtdurchströmte Fenster bildeten.

Als Harry an die Tür klopfte kam ein Bellen von innen und der Wildhüter öffnete unter Drohungen zu seinem Hund bereitwillig die Tür.

„Hallo Hagrid" sagte Harry schnell. Hagrid machte den Anschein als ob er die Tür gerne einfach wieder zugeschlagen hätte.

„Harry, was machstn hier?" fragte Hagrid geräuschvoll und ließ Harry endlich eintreten.

Fang der Saurüde tapste zu Harry und schmiegte seinen mit Sabber überströmten Kopf an Harrys Umhang.

Angeekelt schob Harry den Hund weg um dann anschließend in die erwartungsvollen Augen seines Freundes zu schauen.

Als keiner der beiden etwas sagte und Hagrid mit einer Handbewegung zu einem seiner riesigen Stühle deutete nahm Harry Platz.

„Hagrid", fing Harry dann endlich an.

„Ist dir in letzter Zeit etwas Besonderes Aufgefallen? Hier im Wald? Irgendetwas was lärmt und dessen Geräusche du nicht kennst."

Hagrid sah ihn verblüfft an. Was war das für eine Frage?

Auch Harry schien im Nachhinein die Frage nicht so ganz passend zu finden.

Da hätte er auch sagen können: Hast du heute Nachmittag einen Schrei von einem nichtmenschlichen Wesen gehört?

Er entschloss sich das schließlich auch zu sagen.

Hagrid sah in zögerlich an, dann sagte er:

„Ja Harry, der Schrei dende wahrscheinlich meinst ist ma auch schon aufgfallen."

Hagrid schien zu überlegen.

„Er kam etwa ne Woche vor Schulbeginn und ist regelmäßig bei Abenddämmerung zu hörn. Gestern war ich zu der Zeit net da, aber ich glaube wir reden vom selben."

„Jeden Abend also?", hackte Harry nach.

„Und du weißt nicht woher er stammt?"

„Keine Ahnung Harry", Hagrid Miene wurde Satz für Satz düsterer.

„Dumbledore weiß auch schon davon, aber er kann auch nichts finden."

„Und es ist immer nur ein Schrei?"

Das brachte alles nichts, dachte Harry. Dieser schrei war überirdisch und keiner wusste damit anzufangen.

„Es ist immer ein Schrei und immer von derselben Stelle.", Hagrid überlegte laut.

„Und du bist nie dem Schrei nachgegangen?", fragte Harry.

Das fand er doch sehr erstaunlich. Hagrid schaute doch sonst auch immer nach dem rechten im Wald.

Hagrid schien nun nicht mehr viel sagen zu wollen.

„Nö Harry ich bin ihm nie nachgegangen, türlich habe ich die Zentauren gefragt, aber weißt ja wie die sind."

„Von wo etwa kommt den der Schrei immer?", fragte Harry tückisch.

„Tja, schwer zu sagen bei dem Wald. Ich würde sagen der Schrei lag zwischen Aragog und Grawp."

Es sah lustig aus zu beobachten wie sehr sich Hagrid doch mit überlegen anstrengte.

„Weißt du noch wo wir damals das Einhorn gefunden hatten? In der nähe der Lichtung denke ich, aber Dumbledore hat mir verboten danach zu schauen solange wir nicht wissen was…"

Hagrid stoppte.

Ihm wurde wohl erst jetzt bewusst was er da gerade erzählt hatte.

„Harry!", sagte er ernst. „Ich möchte nicht dass du dem Schrei nachgehst."

Hagrid war in einer verzwickten Lage.

„Nein, bestimmt nicht", versicherte Harry mit treuem Blick, der aber nicht sehr überzeugend wirkte auf seinen großen Freund wirkte.

„Hagrid", meinte er, nun auch versucht ernst.

„Wenn Dumbledore nicht mal dir, der du doch den Wald mit all seinen Gefahren auswendig kennst, das zumutete werde ich doch nicht alleine gehen."

Hagrid schaute ihn noch immer unsicher an.

„Warum sollte mich der Schrei denn Interessieren?", gab Harry noch dazu.

Hagrid sagte nichts, doch Harry konnte sich denken was in Hagrids Kopf rum ging: Natürlich war Harry für den Schrei interessiert, weshalb sollte er sonst extra zu ihm gekommen sein?

„Ich muss jetzt wieder gehen, auch Vertrauensschüler haben eine Zeit zu der sie im Bett sein müssen.", sagte Harry schließlich.

Er stand auf. Er wusste was er jetzt zu tun hatte.

Hagrid begleitete ihn noch nach draußen, sagte aber nichts weiter mehr.

Mit nicht mehr als einem warnenden Blick verabschiedete er sich.

Er schaute Harry nach, der mit wehendem Umhang in der Dunkelheit Richtung Schloss verschwand.

-

_Tja, des wars auch schon, biiiiiiiiiiiiitttttte reviewt! Des hilft mir immer voll. _

_Mittlerweile weiß ich wie die Geschichte verlaufen soll, ich hab auch schon nen Teil vom Ende geschrieben (hab immer gutespontan einfälle die ich dann schnell aufschreiben muss). _

_Mit slash mein ich das die halt schwul sind und so, wird aber wahrscheinlich kein Lemon oder derartiges, ich kann sowas irgendwie nicht schreiben sich schäm. Ich hoffe dadurch verlier ich keine Leser, ich hab euch alle ja sooooo Lieb! Ich geb mein bestes, und ich kann schon jetzt sagen, das ich einen sehnlichen Wunsch von JosephineDracul erfüllen werde... Und ich hab schon nen paar tolle Sachen geplant fiesgrins_

_Tja, also bitte Reviewt! Thanx for all die des alles hier lesen, alle einmal drück_

_jdsmile_


	3. Die Welt ist im Wandel

_Hallo ihr Lieben! Ich hab mich ja soooo gefreut über die reviews, wenns auch nur vier waren, schnüff._

_Danke an: **DarkPrincess of Slytherin, Gugi28, tini-chan und Manya! **Ihr seit ja soooo Lieb! Hat mich echt aufgebaut!_

_Sodele, des Kapitel ist länger wie die bisherigen, hat glaube ich um die 4000 Wörter oder so. Ich finds gut. _

_Freut euch aufs nächste, die besten Stellen aus chap 4 hab ich schon geschrieben, da wirds dann endlich mal nen bissle slash... _

_Und nicht vergessen, ich freu mich immer riesig über reviews, des brauch ich einfach, aber bisher bin ich ja nie leer ausgegangen._

**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir außer der Unfug den ich in die Genialen Werke J.K.Rowlings mit untermische.

_So, und jetzt viel Spaß und Spannung! Lieb euch alle! _

_Eure jdsmile!_

_

* * *

_

**Die Welt ist im Wandel**

Harry war tatsächlich ins Schloss zurückgegangen. Doch nicht ohne einen Plan…

Es brachte nichts in später Nacht noch in den verbotenen Wald zu gehen um nach einem nicht identifizierbaren Wesen zu suchen. Doch er entschloss sich morgen Abend, bevor die Sonne unterging und es dunkel wurde, also die Zeit des Schreies, auf den Schrei an Ort und Stelle zu warten. Vielleicht würde er fündig werden.

Angst? Nein, die hatte er nicht. Sollte ihm etwas passieren wäre das wohl immer noch besser als durch Voldemorts Hand zu sterben. Nein, Harry liebte die Gefahr und lebte das Abenteuer.

Als Harry im Turm ankam war alles genauso wie er es zurück gelassen hatte. Stille und Leere suchte jeden Winkel des Gemeinschaftsraumes heim.

War Draco mittlerweile zurück?

Harry schlich die Treppe zu dem Jungen Zimmern hoch.

Die vier Türen die hier die Treppe beendeten waren dunkel und schwarz. Entweder wurde hinter ihnen schon geschlafen oder es war noch niemand eingekehrt.

Harry versuchte durchs Schlüsselloch von Dracos Zimmer, der ganz linken Tür, zu spähen, was freilich nichts brachte, bei dieser Dunkelheit.

Bei Terry, dessen Tür die zweite von Links war, war auch alles duster und so beschloss er sich erstmal ins Bad, die zweite Tür von Rechts oder auch die neben Terrys Zimmer, zu gehen.

Nach einer Katzenwäsche und vielen Überlegungen ging er vom Bad aus zu der Tür die zu Dracos Zimmer führte.

Er lauschte. Nichts war zu hören. Durfte er einfach so reingehen? Er klopfte.

Nichts.

Er klopfte noch einmal.

Wieder nichts.

Er gab es auf. Wenn Draco morgen früh noch immer nicht da wäre würde er nach ihm suchen gehen…

Der Morgen brach an. Verschlafen kuschelte sich Harry in seiner Decke. Es war Sonntag und er hatte keine Lust aufzustehen, wo doch sein Bett so warm und weich war. Ganz das Gegenteil zu den wenigen Sonnenstrahlen die ewig bräuchten um über den Verbotenen Wald hinweg zu schauen. Der Verbotene Wald?

Mit einem Mal saß er Kerzengerade in seinem Bett. Seine Decke rutschte runter und es fröstelte ihn. Die Geborgenheit und Sorglosigkeit war, wie der Windzug der ihm eine Gänsehaut auf die Arme fror, hinweg geblasen.

Was war mit Draco?

Harry hatte sich gestern Nacht vorgenommen wach zu bleiben und auf Dracos Rückkehr zu warten, doch er war eingeschlafen.

Hatte er Draco verpasst oder war dieser noch immer nicht zurück? Er blickte auf seine Uhr.

5.51 Uhr! Noch nicht einmal sechs Uhr morgens.

Was würde das für ein Tag werden? …

Ein lautes Rumpeln war im Gemeinschaftsraum zu hören.

Was war das denn jetzt schon wieder? Konnten die Hauselfen die Holzscheite nicht leise in das ausglimmende Feuer im Kamin werfen?

Doch dann hörte er jemanden die Treppe hoch laufen und das konnten nun wirklich nicht die Hauselfen sein. Hermine vielleicht? Die trotz ihres Umzugs wollte dass Harry früh aufsteht?

Nein, nicht morgens um sechs Uhr!

Leise mühte sich der Gryffindor aufzustehen und öffnete seine Tür einen spalt breit. Was er da sah verschlug ihm den Atem.

Ein Draco Malfoy mit zerzausten Haaren, kreidebleichem Gesicht, kleinen Blutspritzern und einem verdreckten Pullover, den er gestern noch nach Fuseln abgesucht hatte, stapfte erschöpft die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hinauf.

Harry schloss die Tür noch ein Stückchen mehr. Er wollte nicht gesehen werden, doch der Slytherin schien ohnehin nichts wahrzunehmen.

Das einst so Makellose und glatte Gesicht war zerkratzt und verkrustet. Der sehr stark mitgenommene Junge hielt sich den Hals und seine Augen, die silbernen Augen schienen leer und Ausdruckslos.

Was konnte dieser so vornehmen, eitlen und immer unantastbar starken Person widerfahren sein, das sie sich jetzt zerbrechlich und von innen heraus zerstört wiedergab?

Als Draco sein Zimmer erreicht hatte, seinen Besen mitschleifend, welcher im übrigen nicht so mitgenommen wie sein Besitzer aussah, öffnete er langsam die Tür, als ob er keine Kraft hätte und entglitt Harrys Blick nun völlig.

Auch Harry schloss nun seine Tür gänzlich. Geschockt lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken an sie und musste erstmal die Augen schließen. Was er da eben gesehen hatte brachte seine ganze Welt durcheinander.

Was war im Wald passiert?

Seine Gedanken rasten. Bilder, Eindrücke, alles schien nach Ordnung zu rufen, doch Harry war überfordert.

Das konnte nicht sein! Er fragte sich immer wieder: „Was war passiert? Was um alles in der Welt war geschehen."

Sollte er jemanden davon erzählen? Hilfe holen, bei Dumbledore oder Professor McGonagall?

Nein! Er wusste noch zu wenig, er wollte nicht vorschnell handeln.

Nur mühsam richtete Harry sich auf. Was er jetzt brauchte war ein starker Kaffee. Normalerweise sagt man ja immer man brauch jetzt erst mal schlaf, aber Harry hatte ja bis gerade eben noch geschlafen, müde war er eh überhaupt nicht mehr.

Wenn Hermine sehen würde, dass er morgens um kurz nach sechs schon auf denn Beinen war, würde sie wegen so etwas zurückziehen? Kam es Hermine überhaupt noch auf die Freundschaft an, oder zählten nur noch ihre Bücher?

Harry wusste weder ein noch aus. Sein Kopf drohte vor Fragen bald zu platzen.

Und Ron? Hätte er nicht als Freund verhindern sollen, dass Harry hier so alleine bleibt? Nutzte er Harrys Abgrenzung um selbst mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen?

Was war eigentlich los? Warum zweifelte er auf einmal so an seinen Freunden?

Die Welt war im Wandel. Harrys Welt war im Wandel.

Harry kam sich betrogen vor. Die Bilder eben von Malfoy setzten ihm wirklich zu.

Was stimmte nicht? Was war hier los.

Er wollte am liebsten einfach „halt" schreien. Den Film, der in seinem Kopf ablief, einfach abschalten. Doch er wusste, dass es nicht ging.

Als ob der Film schon ewig darauf gewartet hätte anzulaufen. Als ob er schon vor Ewigkeiten hätte anfangen sollen zu zweifeln.

Lag es an Draco? War er der Auslöser dafür, dass Harry von Zeit zu Zeit, je länger sich alles um ihn drehte, je mehr er nachdachte, Hass gegenüber seiner Freunde empfand?

Was war richtig, was war falsch? Harry konnte nicht mehr unterscheiden. Emotionen überschütteten ihn. Er fing leicht an zu zittern

Warum war das so? Was war auf einmal mit ihm los?

Harry sank in sich zusammen. Dieser Belastung an Gefühlen die ihn zu erdrücken drohten konnte er nicht mehr standhalten. Seine Beine gaben nach und er rutschte an der Wand entlang zum Boden.

Auf dem Boden sitzend, mit angezogenen Beinen und umschlungenen Armen schaute er auf.

Ein Bild seiner selbst blickte ihn an. Erst war Harry verwirrt, wenn er das bis eben nicht schon genug gewesen war.

„Das hast du dir also all die Jahre aufgebaut."

Sein Bild gegenüber machte ihm Vorwürfe und schaute abschätzend an dem zusammengekauerten Harry hinunter.

„Das war es, das tolle, die Erfüllung. Deine wahren Freunde, wo du glaubtest das sie sogar im Krieg noch zu dir stehen."

Harry war verblüfft. Was sollte den jetzt diese Haltung? Er drehte seinen Kopf auf die Seite, er wollte das nicht hören, er wunderte sich warum er überhaupt so etwas hörte, oder dachte?

„Du hast geglaubt sie mögen dich? Du hast sie als Teil deiner Familie gesehen? Wann waren sie schon für dich da?"

„Sei still", flüsterte Harry. Er hielt sich den Kopf.

Kamen diese obszönen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf? Sie klangen so echt, als kämen sie von einem zweiten Harry, und dieser wirbelte hier alles auf, Lügen, alles nichts als Lügen. Seine Freunde waren da gewesen. Ron hatte sich doch beim Schach auf dem Weg zum Stein der Weisen geopfert, oder? Hermine hatte ihn immer mit ihrem Wissen unterstützt. Der Vielsafttrank, der Zeitumkehrer, die Trainingsstunden für die dritte Aufgabe, die DA, der Kampf gegen die Todesser. Waren sie nicht immer da gewesen?

„Sag mir, wo waren sie als du um Sirius getrauert hast? Sag mir warum du ihnen noch immer nicht den Inhalt der Prophezeiung anvertraut hast, warum hast du noch immer nicht…"

„Halts maul!" schrie Harry dazwischen. Wütend, sauer, rasend, vor Hass der Wahrheit gegenüber, der er sich hier stellen musste. Wenn es die Wahrheit überhaupt war. Sie waren da gewesen, sie waren… Warum sprach er jetzt von denn Dingen als wären sie jetzt nicht mehr so? „waren?" Vergangenheit?

Er ergriff seinen Wecker vom Nachtisch neben ihm und schleuderte ihn gegen das Bild seiner selbst.

Es sollte aufhören, er konnte nicht mehr, er wollte schreien, wollte irgendwen zu Rechenschaft ziehen, dafür das er hier gerade Geistlich zerstört wurde. Sein Leben das er sich aus dem nichts heraus aufgebaut hatte.

Er versank in einer stummen Umarmung seiner selbst, weinte leise Tränen. Er merkte, dass er einfach nur nicht alles neu anfangen wollte. Er wollte nicht von vorne beginnen, das wäre ihm zu viel Arbeit. Doch er wusste, wäre es keine Arbeit, wäre es ganz einfach, dann wäre es auch nicht schlimm abschied von dieser bisherigen Welt zu nehmen, von diesen Lügen.

Langsam glitt er auf die Seite, die Arme schützend um sich gelegt. „Sie waren da", flüsterte er sich immer wieder leise zu. Doch jetzt? Er hatte keine Eltern, keinen Sirius, keine Freunde, ihm kam es vor als hätte er nicht mal mehr sich selbst. Dumpf und sanft schlug er mit dem Kopf gegen seinen Nachtisch.

Alles wurde schwarz, um ihn und in ihm. Das war gut. Seine Seele brauchte eine Auszeit und im schwarzen kann man nichts sehen. Keine Bilder, Eindrücke oder Erinnerungen. Man konnte lediglich noch fühlen, und Harry wollte sich nicht alleine fühlen. Sie waren da…

Als Harry das nächste Mal zu sich kam lag er noch immer neben seinem Nachtisch. Seine Augen waren gerötet und sein Gesicht so… zersplittert?

Erschrocken schaute er auf seinen Ganzkörper Wandspiegel. Dieser war zersplittert. Scharfe Spiegelkanten fehlten und lagen zertrümmert auf dem Boden. Sein Wecker daneben.

Und dann kam die Erinnerung allmählich zurück. Schon in seinen Träumen hatte es nicht aufgehört, aber hier war es leichter zu ertragen gewesen. In seinen Träumen hat er sich wenigstens nicht selbst die Vorwürfe gemacht. Da waren seine „Freunde" an allem Schuld. Und stimmte das nicht auch zum Teil?

So langsam fragte er sich ob Draco nicht immer recht gehabt hatte? Hatte Draco nicht von Anfang an gesagt das er sich mit den falschen abgab, dass sie irgendwann sein Ruin sein werden?

Aber Draco hatte andere Gründe genannt. Für ihn zählten Reichtum und Blut.

Doch traurig musste sich Harry eingestehen, dass letztendlich dasselbe raus kam.

Und jetzt war er alleine…

Er horchte auf. Er hatte etwas gehört, nur was?

Leise schlich er aus seinem Zimmer um das Geräusch besser Orten zu können.

Bei Terry war nichts los, er schlief wahrscheinlich noch.

Bei Draco nahm er sich mehr Zeit. Gespannt lauschte er mit an die Tür gedrücktem Ohr.

„_Nox_", hörte Harry aus dem Zimmer heraus.

Dracos Stimme klang schleichend und leise. Sie gab etwas von Sicherheit und Selbstbewusstsein wieder, doch schien sie auch elend Unglücklich.

„_Nox_", noch mal derselbe Spruch? Und warum eigentlich? Es war doch eh schon alles dunkel.

Durchs Schlüsselloch konnte Harry nichts erkennen. Obwohl die Vorhänge zugezogen waren kam normalerweise trotzdem etwas Tageslicht hindurch, doch hier, in Dracos Reich herrschte die totale Finsternis.

Wieder gab es ein „_Nox_" und diesmal klang die Stimme des Zauberers da drinnen ungeduldiger als zuvor.

Harry war nun wirklich ratlos. Er richtete sich wieder auf und ging ein paar Schritte zurück.

Er würde Draco heute noch zur Rede stellen, doch jetzt schien es allen Anschein zu machen als brauchte Draco noch etwas ruhe.

Als er wieder in seinem Zimmer war fiel ihm, mit einem Blick auf seinen zerbrochenen Spiegel, auf das er noch immer im Schlafanzug war. Also zog er sich rasch an um dann aufzubrechen und mürrisch gelaunt die große Halle zu betreten.

Es war nicht viel los. Die meisten Schüler schliefen am Sonntag um diese Zeit noch, am Lehrertisch war auch nur rege Teilnahme, doch zu Harrys erstaunen saß Albus Dumbledore wie jeden Morgen an seinem Platz.

Nicht das das etwas besonderes wahr, nur Harry fragte sich warum Dumbledore immer dann da war wenn auch er kam. Dumbledore konnte doch nicht den ganzen Morgen am Tisch sitzen, nur um jeden seiner Schüler mitzubekommen.

Anscheinend doch. Harry lies es dabei und nahm am langen Haustisch der Gryffindors Platz.

Weiter links von ihm konnte er ein paar Siebtklässler sitzen sehen und gegenüber von ihm weiter rechts saß Ginny mit ihren Freunden.

Jeder schien hier einen Müden Blick drauf zuhaben.

Standen diese Leute hier freiwillig so früh auf? Harry war das unerklärlich.

An den anderen Tischen saßen ihm weniger bekannte Gesichter gegenüber.

Einige saßen alleine da, andere sprachen mit ihren Freunden über geträumtes.

Harry hatte keinen, dem er erzählen konnte was in ihm gerade vorging. Es hatte noch nicht aufgehört doch der Schmerz der ihn heimgesucht hat, der Erfüllungszwang hatte deutlich abgenommen.

Er fing an zu essen, doch es verging ihm bald wieder. Ihm war schlecht. So trank er seinen Kaffee aus (eigentlich mochte er gar keinen Kaffee, doch Hermine meinte er sei gut für die Nerven) und ging wieder hoch in „seinen" Turm. Die Gefahr einen seiner „Freunde" zu treffen, wenn er noch hier unten blieb, war zu groß.

Mittlerweile war es nach acht Uhr. Ein neues Feuer prasselte im Kamin und ein sehr zermürbt aussehender Terry saß blass auf einer Couch und starrte in die Flammen.

Harry ging zu ihm hinüber und beugte sich vor ihn um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Doch Terry schien wie in Trance.

Er reagierte nicht auf Harrys plötzliches erscheinen vor seinem Gesicht. Nicht eine Wimper zuckte in der nächsten Minute.

Harry sprach den Ravenclaw an, doch noch immer reagierte er nicht.

Harry rüttelte ihn etwas unsanft. Es tat sich nichts.

Man! Was war nur mit allen los?

„Terry! Wach auf!", wild fuchtelte er mit seiner Hand vor ihm. Endlich passierte etwas.

Terry öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu sagen doch es kam nur ein krächzen heraus. Beim zweiten Versuch bildeten sich Worte:

„Sie war meine Freundin, und jetzt stirbt sie…" Terry schluckte und fing an zu zittern.

„Wer Terry? Wer stirbt?"

„Lisa Turpin, sie ist auch Vertrauensschülerin."

„Ich weiß wenn du meinst, aber wieso sollte sie sterben?" Harry versuchte eine verständliche und tröstende Stimme aufzulegen. „Sie ist nur im Gesicht versteinert. Madam Pomfrey bekommt das wieder hin, glaub mir."

„NEIN!", schrie Terry plötzlich. „WENN SIE STIRBT, bring ich mich auch um!", seine Stimme versagte.

Harry schluckte. Was war hier nur los? Terry wurde verrückt. Er drehte vollkommen durch.

Harry ging Hilfe holen.

Als er mit Professor McGonagall zurückkam war Terry wieder in einer Trance versunken.

Die Hauslehrerin versuchte ihn, mit strenge, hysterisch zu wecken, doch nichts geschah. Diesmal war Terry wirklich ganz Abseits.

Die Professorin entschied sich den Ravenclaw vorerst in den Krankenflügel zu bringen.

Harry sollte da bleiben. McGonagall wies ihn an, hier auf Professor Dumbledore zu warten, um weitere Anweisungen zu bekommen.

Mit nichts mehr als einem traurigen Blick von der Professorin, der Harry sagte, dass auch sie gemerkt hatte, dass sich etwas tat, das sich etwas Verändert hatte, schritt sie von dannen.

Harry seufzte. Was für ein Tag, der für ihn grade mal drei Stunden alt war. Er ging hoch in sein Zimmer.

Nutzlos stand er wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt da. Was konnte er jetzt machen?

Er beschloss die Schularbeiten, die er bis morgen aufhatte, zu erledigen.

Stumm und alleine saß er nun schon den ganzen Vormittag am Feuer und kritzelte irgendwelche sinnlosen Sachen auf ein Pergament um sie später wieder durchzustreichen.

Dumbledore war später vorbei gekommen und hatte nach seinem Befinden gefragt. Harry hatte einige Fragen gestellt und nun war er über den Stand der Vertrauensschüler aufgeklärt:

Susan, Lisa und Hannah wurden nach St. Mungo verlegt. Terry war in tiefe Depressionen verfallen und wurde ebenfalls ins Zauberhospital nach London gebracht, wo er jetzt die geschlossen Station besuchte.

Pansy war anscheinend gestern Mittag abgereist. Ihre Eltern, zwei Todesser, waren bei einer Jagd auf Ministeriumsbeamte umgekommen und sie musste nun zu ihrem Großonkel nach Neuseeland ziehen um dort die halbtags Zauberschule für gestrandete Hexen zu besuchen.

Alles war so still. Was wohl gerade Hermine und Ron machten? Sie hatten bis jetzt nicht ein einziges Mal nach ihm geschaut. War es jetzt vorbei? Ihre Freundschaft zerstört? So Grundlos, nur aus Harrys Chaos von Gefühlen heraus?

Jetzt war er alleine in diesem Turm, er hatte es fast geahnt. Nur noch Draco war hier, und der ließ sich nicht blicken.

Sollte er mal nach Draco schauen?

Leise schlich er die Treppe hoch und vor die Tür seines ehemaligen Feindes.

Harry hatte sich zum Waffenstillstand entschlossen. Sie waren jetzt nur noch zu zweit hier im Turm und da war es am besten, wenn sie sich einigermaßen gut verstanden und nicht immer Streitteten, besonders nicht in Zeiten wie diesen.

Vorsichtig beugte er sich nach vorne und blinzelte durchs Schlüsselloch. Von innen war kein Geräusch zu hören, doch seine Nackenhaare sträubten sich und böses ahnend drehte er sich langsam um.

„Was machst du da Potter", sprach eine Stimme hinter ihm. Die Luft schien den Atem anzuhalten. Ein allgemeines frösteln machte sich breit, diese Stimme war so scharf vor Kälte gewesen, das sie Harrys Eingeweide von innen heraus zermalmte und ihm ein schaudern einjagte.

Draco Malfoy stand hinter ihm. Das Gesicht leichenblass, die Augen stumpf und dunkel. Die sonst immer zurück gegellten blonden Haare fielen ihm strähnig ins Gesicht, seine Hände waren merkwürdig langfingrig und seine Nägel spitz und etwas länger als Jungs es sonst trugen.

Harry versuchte es mit einem lächeln, doch der kalte und durchbohrende Blick seines Gegenübers lähmte in auf sonderbare weiße und schnell erstarrten auch seine eigenen Züge.

Er hatte Angst vor der Person vor ihm. Sie war so unheimlich, so fremd und leer. Wie als würde er einem nicht mehr lebenden gegenüberstehen.

„Geh aus dem Weg!" befahl Malfoy. Seine Stimme klang leer, nicht Menschlich. Sie schlich sich in jede Faser von Harrys Körper und erklang dort Hundertfach beängstigender als sie eh schon war.

Harry ging Wortlos auf die Seite. Malfoy schritt mit wehendem Umhang an ihm vorbei und entschwand hinter seiner sich selbst schließenden Tür.

Kalter Schweiß lief Harry über Stirn und Rücken. So erschreckt wie gerade eben hatte er sich noch nie in seinem Leben.

Wie war Draco so lautlos hinter ihm erschienen? Und vor allem, warum hatte Harry nicht bemerkt das Draco aus seinem Zimmer raus gegangen war, wann auch immer.

Kopf schüttelnd, als wolle er die Kälte, die nur langsam wieder von ihm wich, mit einem mal abschütteln, ging er zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum um sich vor dem Feuer aufzuwärmen.

Doch das Feuer brachte nicht viel. Äußerlich war ihm warm, doch innerlich zitterte er noch immer vor grauen.

Er erinnerte sich an einen Spruch von Hermine, den sie ihm damals gegeben hatte damit er nicht immer an Sirius (und die Prophezeiung) denken musste. Dieser Spruch war anlässlich dafür da, erlebte Ereignisse aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen und sie später mit einem Gegenfluch wieder ins laufen zu bringen. Doch wie ging dieser Spruch?

Er öffnete das Zauberspruchbuch für dieses Jahr. Hermine hatte wieder damit angegeben, das dieser Spruch erst nächstes Jahr drankäme. Im Inhaltsverzeichnis suchte er nach Merkmalen dieses Spruches, als er ihn gefunden hatte und sicher war das es der richtige war, richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Kopf, las den geschriebenen Spruch ab, und wie durch ein Wunder waren alle sorgen auf unheimliche Weise verschwunden.

Er hatte seinem Geschmack nach für diesen Morgen genug nachgedacht. Er musste mit seinen Hausaufgaben vorankommen und später würde er einfach den Gegenfluch sprechen und könnte weitergrübeln.

Die Zeit verstrich wie im Fluge. Zur Mittagszeit war er essen gegangen, und dank des Zaubers konnte er sich in Ruhe mir allem was geschah abfinden und wenigstens etwas essen. Ron und Hermine hatte er nicht gesehen.

Gegen fünf Uhr am Nachmittag murmelte er endlich den Gegenfluch und zurück kamen die schrecklichen Erinnerungen an die Kälte die ihn bei Dracos erscheinen heimgesucht hatte.

In etwas mehr als einer Stunde würde der Schrei von neuem kommen und Harry war bereit der Sache auf den Grund zugehen.

Draco war zwar wieder zurück doch Harry wollte auf Spurensuche gehen und herausfinden was geschehen war, von Draco würde er es bestimmt nichts erfahren.

Er ging in sein Zimmer und holte seinen Tarnumhang. Er wollte nicht gesehen werden, wenn er im Verbotenen Wald verschwand.

Er drückte seine Türklinke die ihm auf einmal vorkam als ob sie vereist wäre runter und öffnete langsam die Tür. Eine Flutwelle von Kälte ertränkte ihn. Er kam sich vor als wäre er in Eiswasser gesprungen…

Er wäre vor Schock fast gestorben. Sein Herz setzte, so kam es ihm vor, aus. Er keuchte auf und ohne Kontrolle wurde ihm alles vor seinen Augen kurz schwarz.

Als er wieder aufrecht stand, was nicht ganz so klappte, schaute er in zwei dunkelgraue kalte Augen. Er kam sich vor als ob ein Draco-Dementor vor ihm stünde.

Er wollte hier weg, das war nichts für seine eh schon überstrapazierten Nerven.

„Was hast du vor", flüsterte die Stimme Dracos in seinem Kopf.

In seinem Kopf? Genau nach diesen Worten hatte er vorher gesucht.

Draco öffnete zum reden nur minimal den Mund und wenn er etwas sagte schienen die Worte in Harrys Kopf zu entstehen und mit enormer Kraft ihn zu zerdrücken. Einfach Unheimlich.

„Nichts", wisperte Harry respektvoll vor diesem Auftreten. Er kam sich vor als stünde er dem Tod gegenüber.

„Lüg nicht! Du bist auf den Weg in den Verbotenen Wald", erklang es schleichend in Harrys Kopf.

Woher wusste das Draco? Harry fühlte sich ertappt.

„Ja, oder willst lieber du mir sagen was sich dort abgespielt hat?", entgegnete er Angriffslustig.

Harry hatte sich nun einigermaßen wieder. Er stand wieder aufrecht, wenn auch nicht so gerade, Hohlkreuzig, Brustrausstreckend, geradezu Vornehm wie sein Gegenüber.

Er wartete ab. Nichts veränderte sich. Wäre es möglich gewesen, so hätte sich Dracos Miene noch mehr versteinert.

Doch jetzt flüsterte er Hasserfüllt und mit einem aufgebrachten unterton in der Stimme:

„Misch dich nicht in Sachen ein die dich nichts angehen, Potter. Das hier ist kein Spiel mehr. Das hier geht weit über deine Vorstellungskraft. Du magst dem dunklen Lord, einem noch Lebenden," das Wort „Lebenden" sprach er leicht höhnisch aus „ein paar mal entkommen sein, doch hier verlierst du deine Freiheit und gewinnst die Unendlichkeit, hier wartet nur… der Tod."

Die letzten Worte waren fast nicht zu verstehen gewesen. Während seiner Rede war Draco immer leiser und langsamer geworden. Fast zischend kamen die Worte aus seinem Mund direkt in Harrys Kopf. Jetzt stand der Slytherin mit einem starren Blick vor ihm. Er sah aus wie Terry in seiner Trance.

„Was ist denn vorgefallen?", probierte es Harry nochmals verzweifelt. Er legte seine Hand auf Dracos Schulter und setzte eine verständnisvolle Miene auf.

Die Schulter des Eisprinzen, wortwörtlich, war steif und kalt. Fror Draco nicht bei all der Kälte die von dem blonden Jungen ausging?

Harrys Hand wurde mittlerweile auch Kalt. Warum war es nicht anders rum? Warum ging Harrys Körperwärme nicht auf Draco über?

„Fass mich nicht an!", zischte nun Malfoy bedrohlich, etwas spät Harrys Meinung nach, und er schlug Harry Hand beiseite.

„Dann werde ich es selbst raus finden!", trotzte Harry nun sichtlich wütend und ging an Draco vorbei. Kurz vor der Treppe wurde er zurückgehalten.

„Das machst du nicht!", brüllte ihn nun eine Hasserfüllte und zornige Stimme an.

Draco hatte sich zu Harry schwungvoll und bebend umgedreht und hielt Harrys Handgelenk fest.

Diese Reaktion fand Harry total übertrieben, doch im nächsten Moment bekam Harry einen Schlag mitten ins Gesicht. Malfoy hatte mit seiner anderen Hand voll ausgeholt und hatte ihm eine rein gehauen.

Harry keuchte auf. Blut tropfte aus seiner Nase, er hielt sich das Gesicht. Wütend richtete er sich auf.

„SAG MAL SPINNST DU?", schrie er jetzt, kochend vor Zorn auf diesen eingebildeten, der glaubte er dürfe sich alles erlauben.

Die Gesichtszüge seines Gegenübers bewegten sich kaum merklich und nahmen im Angesicht auf das dunkelrote Blut das nun über Harrys Mund lief einen lüsternen Blick an. Doch schnell war die Fassung wieder gewonnen, alles Muskeln des Jungen waren angespannt und Kälte verdrängte die Gier, die bis gerade eben noch stählern aus den dunkelgrauen Augen herausgetreten war.

Draco machte einen Wink mit seiner rechten Hand, ähnlich wie ein Schwenker mit dem Zauberstab. Sein Gesicht verzog sich keinen Nanometer. Anteillos war es durchdringend und siegessicher auf Harry gerichtet. Es gab ein säuselndes Geräusch, doch nichts Sehbares geschah. Draco drehte sich um und ging in sein abgedunkeltes Zimmer zurück.

„Bleib hier", der Slytherin blieb im Türrahmen stehen, mit dem Rücken zu Harry gewandt fuhr er fort: „Versuch erst gar nicht abzuhauen." dann ging er weiter, die Tür hinter ihm schloss sich wieder von alleine und nichts außer Harrys Atem war weit und breit zu sehen.

Die Worte Dracos wollte Harry nicht so ganz verstehen. Plötzlich schlich Kälte Harry den Rücken hoch, etwas machte sich um seine Füße breit, keine normale Kälte.

Wo kam dieser Luftzug auf einmal her? Als er sich zur Treppe umdrehte stockte ihm der Atem.

Seine Augen öffneten sich weit vor Schreck. Was er da sah konnte unmöglich war sein…

* * *

_Soooooooooooo, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr reviewt mir nen bissle, wird mich wirklich über das bischen mühe freuen, auch wenns nur müll (positiver) ist den ihr schreibt. Ich hab auch die "anonymous" freigeschaltet, also nur kein Aufwand, einfach da unten auf das lila Feld klicken und abschicken, und wenn ihr dazu aber doch noch nen bissle schreibt freu ich mich und grüß euch auch schön artig!_

_Und wenn ihr fragen habt, einfach schreiben, ich antworte, soweit es mir erlaubt ist..._

Also, bis demnächst!

jdsmile


	4. Wir alleine

_So ihr Lieben! Hier meldet sich ganz Lieb eure jdsmile wieder! Ich weiß, es hat ein bisschen gedauert, aber dafür find ich das dieses chap ganz in Ordnugn geworden. _

_In diesem chap gibt es oft mal setzte die sich lange Teilen, sie sind an den vielen "..." pünktchen zu erkennen, was heißt das sie noch weiter fortgesetzt werden. Wenn ihr also keinen Sinn in gesprochenem seht, dann lest einfach mal nur die Sätze die immer so "...blablabla..." blablabla "...blablabla." verlaufen am Stück ohne desganze zwischenZeug._

_Hoffe ich hab euch jetzt nich durcheinander gebracht..._

_Und jetzt..._

_Ein großes Dankeschön an meine lieben Reviewer:_

**gugi28:** jaja, so ist das, ich wollt dich natürlich nicht verwirren, hab dir ja noch ganz schnell neAufklärungsmail geschrieben, ich erklärs aber noch mal für alle. Danke das du mir immer schreibst! Freut mich immer ganz arg!

**tini-chan:** was? Am Anfang wars langweilig? gut das du mir des schreibst, aber dann findest du den Anfang wahrscheinlich auchöde, kann man nichts machen, du kennst ja eh schon voll viel, aber trotzdem, danke für your review! Ich lieb dich auch!

**bitokessaw:** wow! Ein neuer leser! Das freut mich natürlich immer besonders! Danke fürs Review

**charara: **noch ein neuer Name auf meiner Liste, freu mich!

**Lilith: **danke fürs review! Ihr seit so Lieb, tja, und wer da schreit? Vielleicht löst es sich ja schon in diesem chapy auf...

**DarkPrincess of Slytherin:**kein Problem! Freu mich auch so, danke

**Rae Riddle: **noch jemand neues, yippi! freut mich das ich die kalte Stimmung(anscheinend) gut rüberbringen konnte, des war mir voll wichtig, ich dachte aber ich hätts verpeilt! Ihr macht mir neuen Mut!

**Sonja: **Ach und die Sonja, soso, du schreibst obwohl du noch gar nicht fertig bist? Kein Problem, freu mich trotzdem, lass dir Zeit, ich lass sie mir ja auch...

_Und jetzt noch eine kleine Erklärung zum letzten chap: Ziel war eseinen leeren Vertrauensschülerturm zu schaffen und zu verdeutlichen das was ernstes im Wals passiert ist. Jaja, aber jetzt gehts weiter, hab euch alle Lieb!_

**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir außer der Unfug den ich in die Genialen Werke .JK.Rowlings mit untermische.

_Aber jetzt... _

**

* * *

**

**Wir alleine…**

_Was er da sah konnte unmöglich war sein. _

Nebel! Unheimlich viel Nebel. Seine Beine wurden verhüllt, der Nebel stieg kalt an ihm hoch. Wie kam hier Nebel rein?

Er schaute an sich herab. Der milchig weiße Dunst ließ seine Beine merkwürdig verschwunden aussehen, als ob sie verschluckt worden wären oder mit dem Nebel verbunden, sozusagen eins geworden wären.

Er schaute auf um die Treppe herunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu sehen.

Doch er sah nichts. Nicht einmal da, wo er glaubte das der Kamin sein musste war ein glimmen zu erhaschen oder ein knistern zu hören.

Genau! Es gab auch keinerlei Geräusche mehr. Der Nebel schien alles abzuschirmen und zu dämmen. Alles war verschluckt in… Nichts?

Harry tat einen Schritt in den Nebel rein. Er hatte erwartet, dass der Nebel vom Luftzug seiner Bewegung hin, weichen würde, weggeweht werden würde, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Der Nebel schien wie etwas Anfassbares zu sein, das alles verschlang was ihm in die Quere kam. Wie etwas was selbst denken konnte, und mit solchen Dingen hatte er schon zu genüge Bekanntschaft gemacht.

Reflexartig wich Harry wieder einen Schritt zurück. Das, mit dem er es hier zu tun hatte, war nichts das er kannte oder von dem er jemals gehört hatte. Es war unberechnend.

Würde er weiter in den Nebel eindringen, da war er sich sicher, würde er sich verirren. Denn er glaubte zu ahnen was dieser Nebel alles anrichten konnte.

Wenn er alle Geräusche und Dinge verschlang, warum dann nicht auch ihn? Würde Harry die Treppe runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, so würde der Raum bestimmt unendlich groß werden, ohne Sofas und Sessel an denen er sich stoßen konnte, wie in einem Illusionsraum oder so etwas ähnlichem.

Er war sich sicher das jetzt, zu diesem Zeitpunkt, nichts mehr in dem Raum, der voller Nebel schien, so stand wie vielleicht noch vor zehn Minuten. Es war unheimlich.

Der eigentlich mutige Gryffindor schritt noch weiter zurück. Der Nebel weitete sich zwar nicht weiter aus, doch zu nah wollte er ihm trotzdem nicht kommen. Sicher war sicher.

Aus den Augenwinkeln schielte er zu der Tür des Slytherin. Sollte er zu ihm gehen und sich erstmal beschweren? Abzuwarten bis er von selbst raus kam und den Nebel verschwinden lies konnte er wahrscheinlich ewig. Oder sollte er selbst versuchen den Nebel verschwinden zu lassen?

Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Hosentasche und visierte den Nebel an.

Doch wie eigentlich? Welcher Punkt war an so einem unheimlichen, milchigen Gewabbere wohl der Schwachpunkt?

Harry beschloss dort hin zu zielen wo er den Kamin vermutete.

„_Reductio" _rief er.

Diesen Spruch hatte er schon einmal bei einem Nebel ausprobiert, doch wie gesagt, beim Trimagischen Turnier hatte er es auf den Nebel abgesehen gehabt. Hier wollte er den Kamin treffen, um überhaupt zu sehen ob man durch den Nebel schießen konnte und vor allem welche Spuren hinter blieben.

Der Reduktor-Fluch traf. Harry wusste nicht ob es jetzt wirklich der Kamin gewesen war, aber zumindest gab es ein dumpfes Aufschlaggeräusch.

Der Nebel war also nicht undurchdringbar. Hatte Malfoy nicht gesagt „versuch 's erst gar nicht"?

Harrys Meinung nach hatte sich der Versuch gelohnt und nun fühlte er sich angespornt noch mehr Flüche durch den Nebel zu schießen, um ihn vielleicht letztendlich zu vernichten.

Nach einer Reihe nützlicher Flüche, zum Beispiel dem einfachen Sturmzauber oder dem Zauber, der Gasförmige Dinge in einen anderen Aggregatszustand versetzten, so wie hier dann in den Flüssigen, bemerkte er wie sich der Nebel langsam aber sicher lichtete.

Voller Freude und nun wieder mit dem alten Mut schritt er Stück für Stück die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter, der mittlerweile nur noch ein paar große Pfützen aufwies. Mit einem Verschwinde Zauber beseitigte er auch diese und nun sah es schon wieder wie gewöhnlich aus. Alles passte, bis auf ein paar kaputter Bilder an den Wänden und einem etwas demolierten Kamin war alles wie vorher, vom aussehen her, doch nicht von der Atmosphäre. Es war kalt geworden, sehr kalt.

Der Nebel hatte eine kalte Stimmung hinterlassen die Harry nicht einfach verschwinden lassen konnte.

Er drehte sich zum Fenster um. Rabenschwarze Dunkelheit zeichnete sich hinter der Glasscheibe ab. Die Sonne war untergegangen, bei genauem hinschauen konnte man die Wipfel der Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes erkennen.

Es war zu spät, viel zu spät. Der Schrei war längst vorüber. Jetzt hatte er also noch eine Nacht und einen Tag zu warten.

Müde und ausgelaugt nahm der Gryffindor auf einem Sofa am Kamin Platz.

Trübselig in Gedanken vertieft seufzte Harry auf. Ron und Hermine hatten sich den ganzen Tag nicht blicken lassen. Allem in allem war der Tag ziemlich misslungen gewesen. Am meisten Sorgen machte er sich aber über Draco.

Er kam und ging ohne dass man Notiz davon nehmen konnte. Er vermittelte grausame Kälte und verhielt sich anmutig wie der Tod persönlich. Was machte er jetzt wohl gerade?

Wenn man vom Teufel sprach…

Harrys Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, eine Gänsehaut befiel ihn, langsam drehte er sich um. War ja klar! So langsam gewöhnte er sich an diese Art von Erscheinen seines alten Erzfeindes.

„Hast du also den Nebel überwunden."

Das war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, die der Slytherin nachdenklich und flüsternd mehr zu sich selbst murmelte, als zu Harry.

„Ich verstehe es", setzte der Eisprinz fort, „und ich weiß auch wie ich es ändern kann. Und es wird sich ändern" bei den letzten Worten schaute er auf, direkt in Harry Augen. Ein lüsterner Blick flackerte zwischen dem schwarz und dunkelgrau der ausgestorbenen Augen auf. Der Slytherin fuhr sich langsam mit der Zunge über die Lippen, seine Eckzähne blitzen auf.

Harry lehnte sich ausweichend in die Sofalehne zurück „Draco? Was ist los?" fragte er unsicher.

Der angesprochene schien wie benommen. Er ging auf Harry zu, stählernen Blickes, aus dem man kein Vorhaben herauslesen konnte. Bedacht und langsam, sehr langsam und Fuß nach Fuß schwebte er fast über den Teppich Boden, der unter seinen Füßen bedacht mit einsank und doch sich kaum bewegte.

Er blieb vor Harry stehn, langsam beugte der blonde Junge sich vor.

Nun halb auf dem Sofa sitzend und halb noch stehend stütze er sich mit seinem rechten Arm bedrohlich und platz einschränkend neben Harrys Kopf auf dem Sofarand ab.

Beide starrten sich an. Harry eher ängstlich durch die Unwissenheit. Schon wieder etwas das er nicht verstand. Draco in seinem Vorhaben selbstbewusst und… gierig?

„Man kann das Leben rückwärts denken, Harry, man muss es aber vorwärts leben." Draco beugte sich nun ganz nah an Harrys Kopf heran. Harry spürte den kalten Atem in seinem Ohr vibrieren, ein unangenehmes Gefühl von Unterlegenheit beschlich ihn. Alles in ihm spannte sich an. Draco flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:

„Ich habe die schmerzliche Erfahrung machen müssen, was es heißt Unterlegen zu sein, seinem Schicksal ausgeliefert, Unwissenheit…" er machte eine Pause in der er seine Augen senkte. Jetzt wirkte er eher Verletzt und Schwach anstatt überheblich und selbstbewusst.

„Ich kann mit vorstellen, dass du dich gerade genau so fühlst, doch glaub mir, das Leben geht weiter." Draco hatte aufgeschaut und sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Mit demselben Hochmut wie vorher schon. Er lächelte spöttisch bei den letzten Worten, doch das sah Harry nicht mehr, denn Draco war aus seinem Blickwinkel verschwunden, und im selben Moment suchte ihn ein jäher Schmerz in seinem linken Ohr heim.

„Ja, das Leben geht weiter…" und wieder dieses Stechen. Harry wurde sich bewusst das sein gegenüber in gebissen hatte. Angeekelt von dem was hier passierte blieb er starr und unbewegt sitzen.

„…viel weiter…", Harry merkte wie Blut auf seinen Umhang hinabtropfte. Wenn er auf die Seite schielte konnte er dunkelrote Flecken auf seiner rechten Schulter ausmachen. Was für Zähne hatte dieser Junge das er ihn mit nur zwei bissen zum Bluten bringen konnte?

Plötzlich spürte er etwas, was ihm den Magen umdrehte. Draco Malfoy leckte genüsslich das Blut, welches an Harrys Backe und Hals hinab gelaufen war, ab.

„…lange weiter." Ein zweites Mal fuhr die Zunge langsam an seinem Gesicht hoch, sie hinterließ ein feuchtes Gefühl auf seiner Haut, welches durch den kalten Atem des anderen, schnell zu einer Gänsehaut wurde.

Langsam wanderten Dracos Zähne zu Harry Mund. Vorsichtig bis er ihm in die Lippe, auch hier gab es einen stechenden Schmerz. Nun tropfte auch an Harrys Mund ein kleines Rinnsal Blut hinab.

Harry hatte jegliche Kontrolle über sich verloren, saß einfach nur stumm und schweigsam da, wie zu Stein erstarrt.

„Es unterscheidet uns etwas…" flüsterte Draco zärtlich über die blutenden Lippen hinweg.

„… ich habe die Unendlichkeit auf viel grausamere Art erfahren - den Todbringenden Biss. Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen …" Draco leckte ihm das Blut von den Lippen und küsste in zärtlich und doch mit einer solchen Macht, als würde er ihm das Blut aus den Lippen regelrecht aussaugen wollen, das es schon wieder, trotz der ruhigen und bestimmten Bewegungen, hektisch erschien.

„…diesen Moment so zu bekommen, …" Ein weiterer Kuss benetzte die Lippen Dracos mit Blut, er leckte sich die Lippen genüsslich ab und grinste höllisch und erregt.

Harry wurde schlecht bei diesem Schauspiel, Draco beendete seinen Satz: „…das du nie einen Hass, beim zurückdenken, dagegen hegen wirst."

Für Draco schien alles gesagt zu sein. Er machte sich daran seine Gefühle, welche es auch immer waren, nicht nur auf Harrys Kopf zu beschränken.

Breitbeinig setzte er sich auf Harry Schoß, langsam fuhr der Slytherin am Umhang des Schwarzhaarigen entlang, knöpfte ihn ein Stückweit auf und fing an das Blut an der linken Schulter, welches durch den Umhang durchgesickert war, abzulecken.

Mit seinen Kalten Händen fuhr er über Harrys Umhang und erstaunt stellte Harry fest, das diese einfache Bewegung doch stark genug war, um seine Schultern zu befreien.

Küsse, Bisse, wie tausend Messer stach es auf Harry ein. Er füllte sich als würde er geradezu durchlöchert werden. Immer mehr Bluttropfen liefen an ihm hinab, doch weit kamen sie nie, denn immer wieder aufs Neue machte sich Draco einen Genuss daraus, sie abzulecken.

Von Gänsehaut, die mittlerweile den ganzen Körper bedeckt hatte, war in solch einer Situation nichts mehr zu spüren. Das einzige was Harry noch spürte war Hass. Hass darauf, dass er sich so etwas gefallen ließ. Er spürte auch nicht die Kälte die durch jeden Biss in ihn gelang und das Blut das durch jeden Biss aus ihm gelang, er füllte sich einfach vernichtend erniedrigt. Wollte das es aufhört, dabei aber nicht seinen Stolz verlieren.

Unheimlich gierig war der Slytherin mittlerweile an Harrys Brust angelangt.

Zärtlich, behutsam, wie schon die ganze Zeit, als er sich an dem Gryffindor heruntergearbeitet hatte, machte er sich daran, Harry Brustwarze zu inspizieren. In Harry erschauderte alles. Sein Körper schien zerbersten zu wollen, sein Geist wollte aus diesem Körper, der gegen seinen Willen misshandelt wurde, raus, wollte erst wieder kommen wenn es vorbei war.

Unheimlich langsam setzte der Blonde zum Biss an, langsam genug das Harry sich dazu überwinden konnte dem Spiel endlich ein Ende zu bereiten.

„Hör auf!" Harry stieß den Slytherin von sich. Mit entsetzen stand er auf.

Auch der Slytherin erhob sich, langsam, anmutig. Tief atmete er die Luft ein, als ob er die Feuchtigkeit, die in der Luft mitschwebte, aufsaugen würde, als ob er einfach alles aufsaugen wollte. Triefend fuhr er sich mit dem Ärmel über denn Mund.

„Du hast Recht, Potter…", lächelnd und herablassend fügte er seinem gesagten hinzu „…ich habe mich schon gefragt wann du dich durchringst, um mir… Einhalt zu gebieten." Etwas enttäuschen war aus der Miene des Gegenübers bei seinen Worten mitzulesen. Enttäuschen das das eingreifen des Gryffindor dann doch schon so früh gekommen war. Zu früh für einen, der das Leben nun wirklich mit viel Zeit genießen konnte. Doch auch ein belustigter Ton war aus den Worten „Einhalte gebieten" heraus zu hören.

Überheblichkeit ohne Ende. Als ob es ein Verbrechen wäre, einem Malfoy auch nur anzudeuten, das man versuche, ihm Einhalt zu gebieten. Als ob man das überhaupt könnte.

Einen Malfoy bremste man nicht einfach in seinem Handel. Ein Malfoy machte was er wollte und lies sich von nichts und niemanden einschränken. Ein Malfoy schon, aber auch ein …

„Es gibt bessere Gelegenheiten..." Der blonde dreht sich gewissenhaft und trotzdem mit athletisch wehenden Umhang um.

„…um es zu vollenden…" Er schritt mir großen Schritten, doch leise wie eine Schlange auf jagt, und vor allem langsam doch trotzdem schnell vorankommend, davon.

„…und wer sagt denn, das es bei einem Mal bleiben wird…" murmelte er, wahrscheinlich listig lächelnd, als er die Treppe empor stieg.

„… ich habe Zeit, du wirst sie noch bekommen. Du kannst mir nicht entfliehen, wir sind hier alleine, Tag für Tag, Nacht für Nacht, Monat um Monat…"

Harry hatte es verstanden. Die Worte, doch bestimmt nicht deren Bedeutung…

Ihm war elend zumute. Langsam, ganz langsam schritt auch er die Treppe hoch. Doch nicht bevor er sicher gegangen war, das Dracos Tür sich geschlossen hatte.

Stufe um Stufe hinauf, auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer. Der einzige Ort an dem er sich vorstellen konnte dieses eben geschehene zu verarbeiten und durchleiden zu können.

Er war geschockt, seelisch eh schon vernichtet und nun das noch. Er war heilfroh, als er sich auf sein Bett schmiss, das der Abend, oder eher die Nacht, schweigsam verlief.

Die beiden Jungen sahen sich an diesem Tag nicht mehr, doch gelegentlich hörte Harry Geräusche aus dem Zimmer des Slytherin, mehr zumindest als am Tag.

Es war spät, Harry war mehr als erschöpft und wollte endlich mal seine Ruhe. Doch die wurde ihm nicht gewährt.

Noch Stunden nach dem seelischen Not und dem gesuchten Aus lag er wach im Bett.

Immer wieder gingen ihm die gleichen Gedanken durch den Kopf, ließen ihm einfach keine Ruhe.

Er hasste diesen Tag. Was vorhin passiert war macht ihn so durcheinander. Er hasste es, er hasste es, er hasste es.

Was war da passiert? Er konnte es nicht begreifen.

War Draco etwa schwul? Die letzten Worte von ihm, hieß das soviel, dass er mehr von Harry wollte?

Harry hatte Angst, er wollte das nicht, definitiv nicht. Er war nicht schwul und er wollte schon gar nicht so überrumpelt werden.

Welches menschliche Wesen auf der Welt hätte so etwas erwartet? Wohl kaum eins.

Und dann diese Kälte, was war im Wald passiert?

Nicht nur diese unmenschliche Kälte, sondern auch das Aussehen seines einstmaligen Feindes hatte sich verändert.

Die offenen Haare die ihm vorher nie so lang vorgekommen waren, die Hände, die Haltung, die Größe. War Draco immer so groß gewesen? Anmutig schon, und edel, aber egal wie aufrecht er auch immer gestanden war, er war doch nie größer wie Harry gewesen.

Im Allgemeinen verstand Harry mal wieder die Welt nicht mehr.

Lustlos in sich zusammengekauert drehte und wand er sich unter seiner Decke.

Der Schlaf ließ auf sich warten.

Sollte er wieder diesen Zauber von Hermine verwenden?

Tja, Ron und Hermine. Sie hatten sich an diesem Tag kein einziges Mal blicken lassen. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie solche starken Schuldgefühle, dass es ihnen peinlich war, so unbekümmert zu Harry zu gehen.

Aber nein, den Spruch konnte er nicht verwenden. Leider.

Die Verwendung dieses Spruches öfters am Tag führte nämlich dazu, dass man die gelöschten Sachen und Gedanken irgendwann nicht mehr komplett zurückholen konnte. Auf Dauer entstanden nämlich Lücken in der unterdrückten Erinnerung, wenn man den Spruch immer auf dasselbe Thema legte.

Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als wie früher auch schon so oft, eine wache und beschwerliche Nacht durchzumachen.

Okklumentik half auch nichts gegen unerwünschte Gedanken, man konnte sie lediglich umändern, um sie dann anderen, die in das Gedächtnis des Opfers eindrangen, verdreht und falsch servieren. Nützlich in solch einem Fall, doch bestimmt nicht hier. Was brachte es einem, seinen Geist vor Fremden Eindringen zu schließen, wenn der Keim schon gesät worden war?

Die Nacht schlich langsam und qualvoll an dem Gryffindor vorüber, ihm kam es so vor als ob er jede einzelne Minute und Stunde dieser Nacht miterleben würde. Einfach schrecklich.

Irgendwann schlief er trotz allem ein, doch noch immer ließen ihm seine Gedanken keine Ruhe. Von Hektik Umtrieben und Alpträumen verfolgt wachte er regelmäßig aus seiner, diesmal nicht erlösenden, Traumwelt auf, um dann später wieder stunden vor sich hin zu grübeln, warum er gerade so einen Mist geträumt hatte.

Allem in allem war diese Nacht keinesfalls erholsam gewesen.

Das hatte er, wenn nicht schon die ganze Nacht über, spätestens gemerkt, als er sich am nächsten Morgen, bei den frühesten und kleinsten Sonnenstrahlen die sich über die Berge und Baumwipfeln des so verschwörerisch daliegenden vernebelten Waldes empor geschlängelt hatten, vor seinem zerbrochenen Spiegel begutachtete.

Ein störrisch dreinblickender Junge, mit Augenringen - fünfmal so dick wie die Brillengläser davor - und einem käsigen, faltigen und eingefallenem Gesicht, welches sich jetzt blinzelnd die Augen rieb, um danach nur wieder festzustellen das er richtig gesehen hatte, starrte nun ungläubig zurück.

So dramatisch hatte er sich sein Aussehen nach all den schlecht verheißenden Träumen trotzdem nicht vorgestellt. Was würde das für ein Tag werden? Warum verlief sein Leben gerade nur so sch?

„_Reparo_", flüsterte er, seine Stimme klang merkwürdig düster. Einzelne Scherben des Spiegels erhoben sich und setzten sich nach und nach, wie ein Puzzle oder Mosaik, wieder an ihren zugehörigen Platz zusammen.

Mit beleidigter Miene musste Harry aber feststellen, dass der nun wieder ganze Spiegel ihn nicht gerade schöner darstellte. Eher ins Gegenteil gewand drehte der Goldjunge genervt seinen Blick außer reichweiter dieses gemeinen Stimmungsmörders.

Erst mal duschen! Harry musste was unternehmen, so konnte er unmöglich in die Öffentlichkeit treten und Zeit hatte er ja noch genug.

Ein Blick auf seine Uhr - sein Wecker funktionierte nicht mehr - verriet ihm nämlich, dass es erst 6 Uhr früh war. Na toll! Wenn er so weiter machte wurde er noch zum Frühaufsteher.

Das Bad war leer und sauber. Es erfüllte ihn mit einer angenehmen Vertrautheit. Hier konnte er sich die Sorgen von der Seele waschen, na ja, nicht ganz, aber immerhin den Schmutz vom Körper.

Langsam ließ er seine Kleider vom Körper gleiten, schmerzlich darauf bedacht im Spiegel zu sehen wovor ihn seit gewisser Zeit an diesem Morgen graute.

Zu Recht hatte er unangenehmes erwartet: Seine ganze linke Schulter war übersät von kleinen Bisswunden, rote und blaue Blutergüsse ergaben sich in der Menge. Wenn er genau hinschaute war es eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm, es würde bestimmt keine Narben hinterlassen, doch alle schaurigen Spuren des vergangenen Abends nebeneinander hinterließen doch ein weitläufiges Feld an Verletzungen das man eher verstecken sollte.

Langsam stieg er in die Dusche, fuhr sich immer wieder mit der Hand über die eigene Haut. Unebenheiten waren nicht sonderlich zu spüren, trotz allem war es ihm unangenehm sich anzufassen, besonders an den Stellen die ihn so an den gestrigen Abend erinnerten. Er kam sich so unrein vor, so belastet und befleckt.

Er drehte denn Wasserhahn auf. Kaltes Wasser spritze auf ihn hinab, ihn schüttelte es innerlich, denn auch das erinnerte ihn an Gedanken die er endlich hinter sich lassen wollte.

Doch die Kälte des Wassers, die schon bald zu warm rüber wechselte, war nichts im Vergleich zu der Kälte die er seit gestern ertragen musste.

Er fasste sich ans Ohrläppchen und wusch die übrigen Blutspuren weg. Dann ging er über seine Schulter, alles sollte weg! Er wollte dieses komische Gefühl nicht mehr bei sich haben, diese Spuren von dem, was ihn so quälte!

Ohne dass er es wirklich wollte ging er die letzten Ereignisse seines zurzeit bescheuerten Lebens noch einmal durch.

Die äußeren Veränderungen des Eisprinzen, diese Kälte, dieses Erscheinen und Verschwinden, den Nebel den der Slytherin mühelos hervorgerufen hatte, und dann noch diese Gier, diese unheimliche Lust nach… Blut?

Das war doch eklig! Wer trinkt schon gerne Blut?

Doch wenn er so weiter darüber nachdachte musste er sich eingestehen das er ein Wesen kannte auf das genau diese Beschreibung passte, das so in Büchern beschrieben wird, wie es hier gerade der Fall war: der Vampir.

Was wäre, wenn Draco im Wald einen Vampir getroffen hätte und gebissen worden wäre und nun selbst einer war?

Nein! Das war doch nicht möglich! Das konnte nicht sein. Hagrid würde niemals einen Vampir ungestraft im Wald leben lassen. Dumbledore wüsste davon. Und doch?

Und wenn er gar nicht gewusst hatte das es einen Vampir im Wald gab? Dumbledore hatte ja verboten dem Schrei nachzugehen, solange man nicht wüsste woher er stammte. Der Schrei kam also von einem Vampir?

Harry hasste sich selber dafür, das er soviel darüber nachdachte, den stück für stück wurde alles glaubwürdiger, es passt alles zusammen, und so wenig er es wahrhaben wollte, so musste er sich trotzdem eingestehen, das Hogwarts jetzt ein richtiges Problem hatte.

Die Duschpartie wurde schnell beendet, er stieg aus der Kabine, nahm sich eins der weißen Frottetüchern und trocknete sich ab.

Was sollte er tun? Sollte er jemanden seine Befürchtungen anvertrauen? Vielleicht Hagrid? Oder gleich Dumbledore, oder Ron und Hermine.

Nein! Das waren alles keine guten Ideen. Diese Leute gehörten doch schon lang nicht mehr zu seinen Vertrauten, nun ja, so lang jetzt auch nicht, aber zurzeit fühlte er keine besonderen geborgenen Gefühle bei diesen Personen.

Diesmal nicht. Er würde selbst Forschungen anstellen, er würde selbst damit fertig werden.

Was hatte Draco gesagt? „Ich habe Zeit, du wirst sie noch bekommen. Du kannst mir nicht entfliehen, wir sind hier alleine, Tag für Tag, Nacht für Nacht, Monat um Monat."

Das klang zwar sehr nach einer offensichtlichen Drohung, doch Harry wurde sich auch bewusst, dass wenn seine Vermutungen sich über Draco als Vampir bestätigen würden, das er als Opfer seines gierigen Freundes, noch mehr Zeit hatte, als andere vielleicht.

„Monat um Monat", das war doch schon eine sehr genaue Zeitangabe.

Draco hatte an ihm gefallen gefunden, das würde er sich nicht durch einen Biss schon nehmen lassen.

Nein, Harry würde sich nicht hergeben, nur für einen Biss, wenn, dann wollte er schon das volle Programm. Er würde die Lust des Slytherin ausnutzen um selbst gefallen an der ganzen Sache zu finden, er würde nicht so schnell zum Vampir werden, nicht, wo er jetzt doch schon durch seine Erkenntnis gewarnt war.

Nein, er würde ein Mitwirkender sein, ein Mitwirkender in dem Blutigen Schauspiel das sich in Hogwarts bald abspielen sollte, dessen Ursprung sich in den tiefen Kerkern der Gemäuer des Schlosses befand. Ein lebender Mitwirkender…

* * *

_Sodele ihr Lieben die des hier gelesen haben, bitte schreibt nen review! Ich freu mich immer so, und ich will doch was zu antworten haben. Hab die anonymous oder wie man des schreibt auch freigeschalten, also scheut euch nicht und hinterlasst mir eure spuren!_


	5. Auf den Spuren der Vampire

_Hallo ihr Lieben! Erst mal FROHE OSTERN! Jaja, ich hab viel Schokolade bekommen, und ich liebe Schokolade..._

_Ein großes Dankeschön an meine 9 Reviewer:_

**tini-chan: **Jaja, immer auf die schnelle noch lesen und schreiben, aber dafür hast du dir ja diesmal mächtig viel Zeit für dieses Kapitel genommen, du hast es nämlich Beta-gelesen! Und jetzt bist du gar nicht da und machst dir trotzdem solche mühe, ich kann dich einfach nur lieben!

**gugi28: **Tja,er wird schon nochschwul, doch er muss sich erstmal dieser neuenSituation klar werden, lass ihm ein wenig Zeit, dann wird er schon noch angeturnt. Danke das du mir immer reviewst!

**nobody: **Ein neuer Name! Ich freu mich, und noch mehr freu ich mich das ich die Stimmung und Kälte gut rüberbringen konnte, des war mir nämlich voll wichtig und ich dachte ich hätts voll verpeilt, aber dann hast du ja gereviewt! Danke!

**Samantha Potter2: **Hier bekommst du mehr! Danke!

**Lilith: **Und? Hab ich mir jetzt zu viel Zeit gelassen? Ich hoffe dir gefällt das chap, danke fürs review!

**Tolotos: **Tja, du hast es erfasst und begriffen, aber Draco ist natürlich nicht ein nur gebissener Vampir, was auch immer du damit meinst, keine Ahnung. Hauptsache ich weiß was passiert ist und ab diesem chap klärt sichauch alles etwas auf, danke fürs Review!

**Danah: **Kommt drauf an was du mit "sterben" meinst. Aber kleiner Tip am Rande, les dir mal den Titel der Story durch, danke fürs Review!

**Drake: **Wow, dein Review hat mich echt angesprochen. Ich glaube wir haben die selben Meinung. Vielen Dank für dieses ausführliche Erläutern! Zu deiner Frage, erst das erste, später das zweite, hoffe das ist okay. Du hast alles echt erfasst, kompliment.

**Babsel: **Jaja, ganz nette spielchen, jetzt kommt aber erstmal nen bissle Trockenstoff rein.

_Also, vielen Dank euch allen! Macht schön so weiter! _

_Dieses Kapitel wird eher etwas zäh, mir gefällt es trotzdem gut. Ihr werdet meine Ansicht der Vampire kennenlernen.Und dann noch was, was sich auf den Schluss dieses chaps bezieht: Ich weiß nicht so recht in welchem Jahr sich diese HP Geschichteabspielt, aber sagen wir_1996 _aufwärts,_ _okay?_

_Also denn, viel Spaß! Hab euch Lieb, und reviewt schön, oder auch hässlich (um meine Freundin neben mir zu kommentieren)!_

_Eure jdsmile_

**

* * *

****Auf den Spuren der Vampire **

_Ein lebender Mitwirkender…_

In seinem Zimmer angelangt ließ Harry sich nicht lange aufhalten.

Er hatte noch ausreichend Zeit um vor dem Unterricht in der Bibliothek nach hilfreichen Sachen in Bezug zu Vampiren zu suchen. Das hatte er sich nämlich vorgenommen.

Er wusste sehr wenig über Vampire, also musste er sich schlau machen. Er musste ja wissen mit was er sich hier bewusst anlegte.

Die Gänge waren leer, kein Lehrer, kein Schüler, kein Geist und kein Hausmeister mit Katze schlichen oder schwebten herum.

Harry kam sich schon vor, als ob er in der Nacht heimlich unterwegs wäre und nicht erwischt werden durfte.

Als ob er etwas Verbotenes tat.

Sein Umhang fühlte sich merkwürdig kalt auf seiner getrockneten Haut an, und wenn er aus dem Fenster sah, wurde die unheimliche Stimmung, die schon durch die Leere des Schlosses vermittelt wurde, nur bestätigt.

Kalter Wind ließ die Wipfel des verbotenen Waldes steif und langsam um sich schlagen, frischer Tau lag auf den Wiesen und Feldern der Ländereien.

So unheimlich es auch aussah, nichts machte den Anschein, dass hier ein Vampir leben sollte.

Es war halb sieben morgens als er die Bibliothek betrat. Madame Pince saß an ihrem Schreibpult und rümpfte die Nase als sie den Frühaufsteher sah.

„So früh schon? Muss ja unheimlich wichtig sein dein anliegen, wenn du schon so bald auf bist."

Es war merkwürdig für die schrullige alte Hexe, so viel zu sagen.

Harry überlegte, sie müsste ja eigentlich ziemlich allein sein, in der großen Halle war sie nie und hier schon so früh, wo schlief sie eigentlich?

Er entgegnete nichts und ging unverhindert weiter zu einer Regalreihe, von der er wusste, dass sie Mystische Geschöpfe der Nacht in tausenden von Bänden aufhob.

„_Der Vampir – Vererbungen"_, „_ein Interview mit dem Olsen – Vampirclan" _oder „_tausend Möglichkeiten die Begegnung mit einem Vampir zu vermeiden"_. Sogar ein Lockhart Buch befand sich hier, doch letztendlich beschloss Harry sich ein Buch mit dem Titel _„Die Eigenschaften und Fähigkeiten der Fledermausmenschen"_ raus zuziehen.

Langsam schlug er das dicke Buch auf und fing, schon während er zu einem Tisch in der Ecke lief, damit an das Inhaltsverzeichnis zu lesen.

Das Buch war gegliedert in zwei Großüberschriften „Eigenschaften am Tag" und „Eigenschaften in der Nacht", wobei man an den Seitenzahlen deutlich sehen konnte, dass der zweite Teil viel dicker war als der erste.

Harry entschloss sich gleich mit dem zweiten Teil des Buches anzufangen und las:

„_**Einführung: **_

_Vampire, sie reizen uns in so vielen Punkten. Psychologisch gesehen sind sowohl deren Flugkünste als auch die Potenz als wichtigste Anziehungsfaktoren zu sehen. Aber sie bieten noch so viel mehr! Ihre Neigung zum Bluttrinken lässt uns in unserem Innersten erschauern, gleichzeitig reizt uns der Lebenssaft so wie SIE. Auch durch Ihre Unheimlichkeit, die Anonymität und gleichzeitig Ihr vertrautes Wesen ziehen SIE uns magisch an. Weiterhin werden Vampiren seit eh und je weiträumige magische Kräfte zugesprochen; und wer möchte nicht einmal unerschöpflich und vor allem Zauberstablos zaubern können!_

So ging das noch einige Seiten. Doch das war Harry zu oberflächlich, er brauchte mehr Details, und dank des Inhaltverzeichnisses wusste er, das er diese 12 Seiten später bekam:

**_Kurze Definierung eines kleinen Umfangs an Fähigkeiten:_**

_Der Vampir lebt ewig und stirbt nicht, wie ein Mensch an Altersschwäche oder Krankheiten. Er verjüngt sich jedes Mal, wenn er Gelegenheit hat, größere Mengen Blut zu sich zu nehmen, denn er isst nicht wie wir. _

_Der Vampir wirft keinen Schatten und erzeugt keine Reflexion im Spiegel. Er verfügt über Riesenkräfte. _

_Der Vampir kann sich selbst in einen Wolf verwandeln. Gelegentlich nimmt er auch die Gestalt einer Fledermaus an._

_Oft kommt er auch inmitten eines Nebels, den er zuvor erzeugt. Wir wissen aber auch, dass der Umfang des Nebelfeldes begrenzt ist, weil es nur um seine Person entsteht. Doch dürfen wir nicht ignorieren das ein Vampir durch seine zunehmenden Schandtaten an Stärke gewinnt und so auch später in der Lage sein wird, großräumigere Nebel zu erschaffen. In einzelnen Versuchen gelingt das auch schon früher, nur meist sind die hervorgerufenen Barrieren erst nach einem Jahrzehnt oder Jahrhundert wirklich undurchdringbar, bis der Vampir sie selbst wieder aufhebt. _

_Der Vampir kann im Mondschein in Form von tanzenden Staubkörnchen erscheinen. Falls es erforderlich ist, kann sich der Vampir so klein machen, dass er durch winzige Ritzen schlüpfen kann. Für ihn gibt es keine Hindernisse. Er kann überall hinein oder heraus - selbst ein zugelöteter Bleisarg würde ihn keine Sekunde lang aufhalten._

_Der Vampir sieht in der Dunkelheit wie eine Katze, während wir die Hälfte unseres Lebens praktisch blind sind, sofern es uns nicht gelingt, die Nacht durch künstliches Licht zu erhellen._

_Und doch ist der Vampir nicht frei! Er befindet sich in einer schlimmeren Lage als ein Zuchthäusler, der in seiner vergitterten Zelle bewacht wird. Er kann seinen Aufenthaltsort nicht nach Belieben wählen. Obwohl er ein widernatürliches Wesen ist, muss er einigen Naturgesetzen gehorchen - weshalb, wissen wir nicht. Er darf kein Haus betreten, ohne dazu aufgefordert worden zu sein. Später kann er jedoch immer wieder zurückkehren._

_Bei Tagesanbruch endet seine Macht, wie es bei allen bösen Geistern der Fall ist. Er kann sich nur zu gewissen Zeiten einigermaßen frei bewegen. Hat er bis dahin sein Ziel nicht erreicht, muss er bis Sonnenaufgang, Mittag oder Sonnenuntergang warten, bevor er sich verwandeln kann (weiteres zu den Tagfähigkeiten siehe ab Seite 33). _

_Es heißt auch, er könne fließendes Wasser nur dann überqueren, wenn Ebbe oder Flut ihren Tiefst- oder Höchststand erreicht haben, …_

_Und so sehen wir, dass der Vampir außerordentlich schwer in ein übersichtliches Wissensgebiet einzugrenzen ist._

Harry machte stopp. Das waren doch schon viele Merkmale, mit so etwas konnte man zumindest was anfangen.

Für ihn klärte sich jetzt auch die Frage des Nebel, Draco sagte doch „du hast ihn überwunden … und ich weiß auch wie ich es ändern kann". Also versuchte vielleicht Draco Leute zu Vampiren zu machen, nur um stärker zu werden?

Und auch wie Draco immer so erscheinen konnte, ohne das Harry davon Kenntnis nahm.

Zum Beispiel als Draco hinter Harry aufgetaucht war, er hatte sich ja gefragt wie er dahin kam.

Wahrscheinlich hatte sich Draco so klein gemacht, dass er durch die Tür oder die Wand seines Zimmers schlüpfen konnte, und war dann erst wieder hinter Harry zu seiner vollen Größe gewachsen, irgendwie so muss es abgelaufen sein.

Und das wachsen erklärte auch warum Draco auf einmal größer wie Harry war.

Alles schien sich in Harrys - gestern noch vernebelten - Geist zu lichten, so vieles konnte man sich erklären oder logisch schlussfolgern.

Doch noch hatte er nichts über die eigentlichen Sachen, von denen man immer sprach, wenn das Wort „Vampire" fiel, gelesen.

Was war mit den Titeln „Blut" und „Sex"?

Harry übersprang ein paar Seiten und näherte sich einem der größten Kapitel die er je in Anspruch genommen hatte - die Legenden – sie waren gegliedert in:

**_1) Vampire, Sex und ihr Reiz_**

_**2) Vampire und Magie**_

_**3) Der Mensch im Vampir**_

_**4) Vampire und der Tod**_

_**5) Das Trinken des Blutes**_

**_6) Der Vampir - Kreuze und Gotteshäuser_**

Harry war wie erschlagen von den 430 Seiten die sich ihm hier locker boten. Ein Thema des Legendenkapitels betrug somit rund 70 Seiten. Das war eigentlich nicht viel, aber wenn man daran dachte, dass er all das lesen sollte…

Er beschloss das Buch auszuleihen.

Weiter nahm er auch noch ein geschichtliches Buch namens _„die Historik der Vampire vom Anbeginn IHRER Zeit"_ mit. Dieses Buch zählte zum Glück nur 180 Seiten.

Jetzt hatte er Lesestoff für viele Nächte. Den brauchte er ja auch, denn er hatte sich vorgenommen Draco zu überwachen - soweit es ihm gegen einen Vampir möglich war.

Schutz hatte er ja. Würde Draco ihm zu nahe kommen, könnte er in sein Zimmer fliehen.

Laut den Gesetzten der Vampire könnte Draco dort uneingeladen nicht eindringen.

Und trotzdem, unangenehm war Harry die Sache natürlich.

Sich so einfach mit einem Vampir abzugeben?

Denn mittlerweile war sich Harry sicher, dass Draco zu den Vampiren zählte.

Er musste aufpassen, das Draco sich nicht zu sehr an anderen vergehen würde.

Was würde passieren wenn Draco Leute zu Vampiren machen würde und diese wiederum andere umbringen würden?

Harry war vielleicht vor Draco sicher, doch was wenn es die ganze Schule befallen würde?

Harry war sich der ganzen Sache vollauf bewusst, wenn er schlau wäre, würde er sein Wissen anderen anvertrauen. Doch Harry hielt sich für mehr als schlau…

xxx

Als Harry wieder zurück im Vertrauensschülerturm war wurde ihm mal so richtig bewusst was es bedeutete hier ein Schuljahr allein mit Draco zu verbringen, oder besser gesagt, mit einem Vampir hier drinnen ein Jahr zu überleben.

Alles war leer, das würde auch bestimmt die meiste Zeit so sein, denn Draco suchte ja das dunkle und würde sich bestimmt nicht im Lichtüberströmten Gemeinschaftsraum aufhalten.

Zu Harrys Gunsten, so hatte er mehr Freiraum.

Harry schleppte seine Bücher in sein Zimmer, auch hier oben war alles still, doch er war sich sicher, dass Draco ihn irgendwie überwachen würde.

Draco hatte auf einmal so viele Möglichkeiten und zusätzliche Fähigkeiten.

Harry war sicher, das Draco genauestens auf seine schritte lauschen würde und wahrscheinlich auch genauestens bescheid wusste was Harry gerade machte.

Sollte Harry Draco zum Frühstück mit runter nehmen? Er könnte es ja mal auf die nette Weise versuchen, wobei er wenig Hoffung hatte das Draco mitkommen würde.

Zu laut, zu hell, einfach alles wäre in der großen Halle störend für einen Vampiren, so stellte sich Harry es jedenfalls vor.

Nein, er würde alleine Essen gehen, Draco aber zum Unterricht abholen.

Mit dieser Entscheidung, die ihm sichtlich schwer viel, weil er unheimlich Neugierig war, Schritt der Gryffindor aus seinem Zimmer und die Treppe runter.

Vorsichtig schielte er um sich.

Ihm war unheimlich zumute, wenn er daran dachte, dass Draco vielleicht ganz klein gezaubert ihn aus einer Ecke heraus beobachtete.

Und bei dem Gedanken, dass das jetzt immer der Fall sein würde und das Harry - ernst genommen - wirklich unterlegen war, kribbelte es ihn am Nacken und eine Gänsehaut machte sich auf seiner wohl gebräunten Haut breit.

Schuldbewusst machte er sich daran so schnell wie möglich den Raum zu verlassen und in die große Halle zu verschwinden.

Doch auch das Gefühl jetzt nicht mehr allein zu sein, das er verspürte, als er die vielen Schüler munter schmatzend an den Tischen sah, konnte ihm nicht helfen seine Verfolgungsangst loszuwerden.

Draco könnte durch Ritze im Schloss umher wandern, das hieße, dass er überall hinkäme - überall wo er zumindest geladen war.

Das war einfach… bedrückend. Genauso fühlte sich Harry nämlich jetzt. Einfach schwach und bedrückt.

Er schaute, am Gryffindor Tisch entlang, nach Ron und Hermine aus, doch er fand niemanden der beiden.

Schade eigentlich, so ganz allein wollte er nun wirklich nicht sein.

Doch er schien keine andere Wahl zu haben, bei dem Weg für den er sich entschieden hatte.

Lustlos setzte er sich und schaufelte sich Toast und Rührei auf den Teller.

Das Essen roch herrlich, wenn er daran dachte, wie er es nur gestern hatte verschmähen können.

Jetzt wo er Klarheit hatte und sich nicht mit unsichtbaren Feinden rumschlagen musste hatte er wieder richtig Appetit.

xxx

In 20 Minuten würde es zum Unterricht läuten.

Zeit um seine Schulsachen und Draco zu holen, dachte Harry.

Ron und Hermine waren nicht mehr in der großen Halle erschienen, das verstand Harry nicht, hatten sie schon vor ihm gegessen?

Oder hatte Hermine beschlossen ihr recht als Vertrauensschülerin in Anspruch zu nehmen und sich das essen aufs Zimmer bringen zu lassen - was Draco jetzt ohne Zweifel immer ausnutze.

Er blieb bei seiner alten Erklärung: sie trauten sich nicht ihm in die Quere zu kommen.

Doch das mussten sie eh, denn jetzt hatten Gryffindors und Slytherins gemeinsam Zaubertrankunterricht.

Harry legte einen Zahn zu, er merkte, das wenn er nachdachte, langsamer wurde, und er wollte ja nicht gerade zu Snapes Unterricht zu spät kommen.

In seinem Zimmer angelangt suchte er schlampig seine Schulsachen für den Vormittagunterricht zusammen.

Ihm war es wichtiger schnell zu Draco zu gelangen, es hinter sich zu bringen.

Vor Dracos Zimmer schaute er sich nochmals um.

Man konnte förmlich die Kälte unter dem Türspalt zu Dracos „Gruft" herausströmen sehen.

Zaghaft klopfte er an die Tür, welche einen holen ton hinterließ, als ob er gegen Eis geschlagen hätte.

Drei mal, alle guten Dinge sind drei.

Und oh wunder! Die Tür öffnete sich.

Mit ihrem öffnen ergoss sich eine wogende Welle aller negativen Gefühle die es gibt über ihm.

Es gribbelte ihn in allen Poren seiner strafen Haut. Seine Haare stellten sich - zum fliehen bereit - auf.

Mit großer Anstrengung schaffte er es seinen Kopf aufrecht zu halten.

„Was?" kam die schleichende Stimme aus einem raumlosen Raum.

„Draco…" Harry stockte der Atem, in dieser Luft, voll von Kälte und ohne Flüssigkeit und Sauerstoff fiel es ihm sichtlich schwer neben dem Atmen - was er jetzt wirklich nicht einschränken konnte - auch noch zu reden.

„… ich dachte ich hol dich zum Unterricht ab, wir haben Zaubertränke…" Harry schaute auf seine Uhr „… in 8 Minuten müssen wir unten sein".

Nun bemerkte Harry einen Schatten der sich aus dem Meer von Schatte sachte abhob.

„Du willst nicht zufällig was bei mir erreichen, in dem du es auf die „Nette" Art versuchst?"

Bingo! dachte Harry, doch das konnte er natürlich nicht sagen.

„Ähm, nein Draco, ich dachte nur… wir können doch auch gemeinsam hingehen, du gehst doch?"

Harry kam sich mittlerweile richtig blöd vor.

Hätte er doch erst gar nicht versucht mit Draco ein Gespräch anzufangen, doofer Vampir.

„Egal, ich will dir glauben und mitkommen…" kam es plötzlich und völlig unerwartet neben Harrys Ohr zum erklingen.

Draco war unbemerkt und völlig geräuschlos neben Harry gekommen und stierte ihm nun selbstsicher, unheil verkündend und kalt in die Augen.

„… ich kann ja nicht immer hier bleiben, ich muss beginnen mich selbst zu bezwingen, nur so kann ich stärker werden als ich bin." Das sagte er nun mittlerweile neben Harry stehend und an ihm vorbei schreitend.

Harry fand es reichlich merkwürdig, das Draco immer so offensichtlich zeigte, dass er kein Mensch mehr war, oder zumindest unbedingt aufmerksam machen wollte das was passiert war.

Wahrscheinlich machte es ihm aber sogar spaß, Harry damit aufzuziehen, das Harry nicht offen sagen konnte das er bescheid wusste.

Mit einem Wink seiner Hand schwebte Dracos Schultasche herbei.

Während er sie von einem unsichtbaren in der Luft schwebenden Diener - so sah es aus - entgegen nahm schwang auf eine weitere Bewegung seiner Hand die Tür hinter ihm und vor Harry zu.

Das alles sah Harry - so kam es ihm vor - nicht aus seinen eigenen Augen, dafür war es viel zu unglaublich. Das was sich ihm hier bot war so… scheiße!

Er hatte, ehrlich gesagt, eigentlich ein ganz schön großes Problem hier.

„Was ist?" sagte Malfoy unschuldig und fies grinsend.

„Du meintest wir hätten noch 8 Minuten, nach meiner Uhr sind es noch… 3."

Mit diesen Worten schritt der Vampir ungemein graziös die Treppe hinunter.

Harry schaute ihm verblüfft nach, ihm schien es, als ob Draco bedacht mit sich selbst spielend hier eine Show abziehen wollte.

Dieser Vampir, nein, dieser Junge, hatte wirklich etwas… Erregendes an sich, kam es Harry peinlich in den Sinn.

Wie hypnotisiert zwang er seinen Körper dazu, einfach hinterherzulaufen, so zu tun als ob nichts wäre, so das die Situation nicht noch peinlicher wurde, als sie eh schon war.

xxx

Sie kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig zum Unterricht.

Den ganzen Weg über hatten sie nicht miteinander gesprochen, sie nahmen die letzte Biegung im Schnellschritt.

Harry hatte die ganze Zeit über Draco beobachtet und versucht irgendein merkwürdiges Verhalten an ihm festzustellen - leider ohne Erfolg.

Nicht einmal bei den Lichtdurchfluteten Fenstern und Korridoren war eine Veränderung wahrzunehmen. Als sie in die feuchte Dunkelheit der Kerker tauchten war es Draco genauso gleichgültig wie in den oberen Stockwerken, kein Blinzeln oder zucken beim ändern der Räumlichkeiten, nichts schien den Vampir zu beeindrucken oder herauszufordern seine Identität preiszugeben, merkwürdig…

Harry nahm sich mit jedem „nichts passiert" mehr vor schnell durch seine dicken Wälzer, die in seinem Schlafzimmer lagen, zu kommen.

Er dachte Vampire seien Lichtscheu!

Ein gewöhnliches und schon allzu bekanntes Bild eröffnete sich nun ihnen nach der langen Ferienpause zum wiederholten mal – nicht unbedingt gewollt: die hölzerne und schwere Tür zum Zaubertrankunterrichtsklassenzimmer war schon offen, schwere Eisenstangen und Fugen hoben sie weit genug über den Boden so das sie nicht schleifte, die geölten Scharniere schimmerten matt schwarz.

Im Raum selbst war nur reges Gemurmel zu hören, als Draco jedoch über die Türschwelle „schwebte" erstarb es völlig.

Eine ähnliche Stimmung wie dieselbe wenn Snape in den Raum schritt herrschte nun.

Keiner wagte zu sprechen.

Aus der linken Ecke konnte Harry Ron und Hermine ausmachen, Hermine wie immer still, Ron hörte man leise und überrascht mit wenig Interesse „ist Snape schon da?" fragen.

Draco war stumm weitergegangen, Harry stand noch unschlüssig da und fragte sich verzweifelt zu wem er sich setzten sollte, als Snape nun letztendlich auch den Raum betrat.

„Sehr schön Potter, sie wissen nicht was sie anderes tun können als frech im Weg rum zu stehen?" Snape stand nun hinter Harry und ging gemein grinsend an ihm vorbei zum Lehrerpult.

Harry stand ziemlich bescheuert noch immer mitten im Klassenraum, während jeder andere und normale saß und still das geschehen beobachtete.

„10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor weil sie nach dem Läuten noch immer nicht sitzen. Setzten sie sich neben Mr. Malfoy!" raunte Snape weiter.

Harry hörte Hermine mitleidsvoll seufzen.

„Miss Granger, was soll dieses Kommentar? 5 Punkte Abzug für sie, weil sie den Effekt meiner Rede gestört haben." Snape wandte sich einer Liste auf seinem Pult zu.

„Wie ich sehe haben es einige geschafft in die Gunst meines UTZ – Kurses zu fallen, leider zu viele bekannte Gesichter, nicht war Mr. Potter?" Snape grinste hämisch, einige Slytherins lachten leise amüsiert, Draco blieb regungslos.

„Ahh, Mr. Malfoy. Was ist geschehen? Sie wirken so… abwesend." Snape blickte sorgsam seinen Lieblingsschüler an. Als dieser nicht antwortete fuhr Snape fort:

„Ich hoffe, ihr mir so neues Verhalten wird sich nicht negativ auf ihre Noten ausüben." Damit war das Thema Malfoy für Snape vorerst abgeschlossen.

„Ich möchte das sie an dem Verwesungsrückgängigkeitstrank, der über die Ferien abgestanden werden musste und nun zum weiterverarbeiten bestens geeignet ist, weitermachen. Holen sie sich ihre Tränke aus dem Schrank zu ihrer Rechten." Sprach Snape nun wieder zischend und doch gut vernehmbar zur Klasse gewand.

Sofort stieg ein lauterer Geräuschpegel an, Schüler standen auf und gingen schwatzend zu den Schränken. Nach Snapes Reden war der Unterricht für gewöhnlich immer recht ereignislos.

Draco stand nicht auf.

Harry nahm das natürlich zur Kenntnis, beschloss aber, nicht auf ein verratenes Ereignis des Vampirs zu warten – worauf er eh lange warten könnte – und nahm unter seinem Trank auch gleich den des Slytherins mit.

„Nett von dir." wisperte Draco bedeutend grinsend, als Harry ihm den Trank reichte.

„Du hast doch eh gewusst das ich ihn dir mitbringe" konterte Harry so lässig wie möglich und schüttelte die wachsende Kälte mit dem entkorken seines Trankes von sich so gut es ging ab.

Mit der Zeit merkte er schon gar nicht mehr die Kälte die den Slytherin umgab.

Er gewöhnte sich an seine Anwesenheit und seine mitgebrachten Nachteile, dachte Harry, doch vielleicht lag es auch einfach daran das sich die Kälte so langsam auf ihn übertrug und er sie so nicht mehr so schlimm wahrnahm…

„Als erstes müssen sie den Trank filtern, die festen und abgesetzten Stoffe sollten sie nicht zu voreilig wegschmeißen, … Mr. Weasley. Alle weiteren Schritte stehen an der Tafel, fangen sie an." Sprach Snape von neuem los, als jeder wieder an seinem Platz saß. Er fing an die Bankreihen entlang zu schreiten.

Laut den Anweisungen an der Tafel war der zweite Teil des Trankes sogar leichter wie der erste Teil.

Das hätte keiner erwartet, jeder hatte damit gerechnet das Snape es ihnen mal so richtig reindrücken würde, natürlich hatten dabei alle vergessen, das sie vor den Sommerferien einen unvollständigen Trank begonnen hatten.

Und so ging die doppelte Zaubertrankstunde glücklicher Weiße schnell vorüber, doch trotzdem nicht ohne ein höchst merkwürdiges Ereignis kurz vor dem Läuten, das sie aus dieser „Hölle" befreit hätte, geschehen zu lassen.

Snape hatte seit einiger Zeit, während er an den Bankreihen entlang geschritten war, jedem Schüler ein Buch auf den Tisch gelegt: _„Wissenschaften der Flüssigkeiten"_

„Ich gebe jedem von euch ein Exemplar meines Selbstgeschriebenen Buches. Ich möchte, dass ihr Kapitel 12 bis zur nächsten Stunde lest und eine Zusammenfassung darüber schreibt, Mindestlänge beträgt 80 Zentimeter."

Höchst desinteressiert öffnete Harry das Buch. So eine Langweilige Lektüre durfte er neben seinen Vampirbüchern jetzt auch noch lesen.

Er schlug zu Kapitel 12 weiter, die Bilder auf den vorigen Seiten nicht beachtend.

Zum Schock der ganzen Klasse betrug Kapitel 12 rund 74 Seiten, das sollten sie bis Donnerstag lesen, und zusammenfassen?

Harry hätte sich am liebsten beschwert, doch das konnte man beim dem Lehrer vergessen.

Umso mehr wunderte er sich, dass Hermine sich meldete.

Sie hatte das Buch noch nicht aufgeschlagen, starrte aber ziemlich unsicher auf die Titelseite.

„Ich sehen keinerlei Fragen, die sie haben könnten, Miss Granger", sagte Snape ölig. Ein Wunder das er sie überhaupt beachtet hatte.

„Aber Professor, sie können dieses Buch gar nicht selbst geschrieben haben…"

Die ganze Klasse hatte sich zu Hermine umgedreht. Das war mutig, an der Aussage eines Lehrers zu zweifeln, an der Aussage Snapes zu zweifeln!

„… auf der Titelseite, unter ihrem Namen, steht der Zeitraum, in dem sie das Buch geschrieben haben wollen, 1852-1870."

Keiner verstand so recht was Hermine den jetzt für ein Problem mit dem Datum hatte, doch Snapes erschrockener und auf einmal sehr zorniger Blick lies Harry doch noch mal genauer nachdenken.

Er klappte das Buch zu und las die Aufschrift des Deckels.

„_Wissenschaften der Flüssigkeiten" _

_Professor S. Snape_

_geschrieben von 1852-1870_

Jetzt viel es ihm auch wie Schuppen von den Augen: 1852, 1870?

* * *

_Und nicht vergessen, ich tu meinen Teil und ihr euren! Reviewn!_


End file.
